History of Glimpse the Hedgehog
by Glimpse the Hedgehog
Summary: What happens when a green hedgehog loses everything he cared for? Does he give up? Or does he keep his promise to his best friend. This is the story of Glimpse the Hedgehog trying to keep a simple promise. (I know not a very good summary but give it a shot.)
1. Chapter 1

History of Glimpse the Hedgehog

Deep underground many humans were moving about thousand year old ruins getting ready for the biggest battle in history. They were preparing to do what was necessary to save their planet from destruction.

"Unit 3 do you copy?"

"Yes sir, we copy."

"Roger, unit 7 do you copy?"

"Yes sir we copy, and are ready to roll, over."

"Understood. All units have reported in commander."

The commander was a 67 year old man. He was the commander in chief of the remains of the worlds armies and they called themselves the Resistance. No one knew his name including himself. The reason for this is because the war with dark Gaia has been so long and devastating that many files and personal data has been lost, so many people don't even know their own real name or who could be their family members.

"Thank you lieutenant. Now listen up soldiers this is our last shot to stop dark Gaia. Your mission is to clear out all of it's minions to create a clear path to dark Gaia so our secret weapon can get through. No matter what we cannot fail, the fate of our planet depends on it." The commander said.

The commander was very uneasy as were all the soldiers. They stood right in the heart of their enemies base, which was deep underground a ancient ruin that was older than the great echidna race. The ruins had vines and other rare plants growing all over them.

The plan was simple, keep the ruins clear long enough for their secret weapon to get to dark Gaia's lair. Their secret weapon was an artificial life form that the resistance had created. It took them many years to perfect it but 2 years ago they finally did it. They gave it a name but most people call it the "Perfect life form". This weapon was not only meant to destroy dark Gaia but to also restore the planets life with it's own life force.

"Carly is our weapon ready yet?" asked the commander.

"Yes commander he's ready." Replied Carly, she is 22 years old with crimson red hair that goes to the end of her back, she has white skin and blue eyes. She is wearing the standard military uniform for field medics which was a brown full body suit, with black body armor covering her chest area and also black knee and elbow guards, and brown boots. Since she is not as old as the commander her personal file has not been lost yet. "By the way commander he has a name." Replied Carly with some hostility in her voice.

"His name doesn't matter doctor what matters is that he is ready." The commander replied with equal hostility. "Tell him its time to get moving."

"Understood commander." With a sigh Carly got up from her chair and went to go get their "weapon" according to the commander. She hated how he treated him, like he was just an object. He may be an artificial life form but that doesn't mean he was any less of a living being with rights just like them. What's worse is that the commander wasn't the only one, but many other soldiers treated him the same way, always treating him like some kind of tool or he was like their property. "Glimpse its time to go." Carly said as she entered the door to the training room's computer room, but saw that he wasn't there. He was supposed to be just going over enemy data not training. "Oh Glimpse." Carly said as she looked down into the training room to see Glimpse fighting against four giant training bots.

In the training room there stood a hedgehog with green fur, emerald green eyes and gold stripes that went along his pointed up spines on his head, and white chest fur. He had some more gold going up from his wrists and ankles. He was wearing silver inhibitor rings on his ankles and wrists with gold cuffs coming out of them, on his hands he wore white gloves and on his feet he wore high tech shoes with jet boosters on the bottom of his shoes. The bottom edges of his shoes were gold with the top being white and the bottom being grey and the jet holes being gold as well.

"Hmph this is still too easy." Glimpse said as he got into a battle stance by spreading his legs so they were parallel with his shoulders and his arms bent at his sides. He closed his eyes and waited for the bots to come closer to him. As the bots towered over him and raised their arms high to crush Glimpse, he opened his eyes and stood straight raising his arms high and yelled, "CHAOS IMPULSE." The ground began to shake and beams of chaos energy rose up from the ground and completely destroyed the giant training bots.

When the smoke cleared Glimpse was still standing in the same spot completely unfazed by what happened, but then another bot appeared but this one was a human model and skinny and lean, these were the assassin type training bots. These bots were made to be stealthy and silent as the night with the most advanced built in weapons system and camouflage. The bot pulled out it's blade from it's leg and readied to strike. It lunged at Glimpse but then froze in mid air.

"Wha? Glimpse how did you do that." Carly asked over the comm of the training room amazed at what he did.

"Its called chaos bind, it can freeze an object or person in time." Glimpse said while turning to face the bot ready to strike. He pulled his arm back and balled up his fist and punched a hole straight through the center of the bot. After he pulled his arm back the bot fell back to the ground and became offline. "Its basically a powered down version of chaos control." Glimpse said and teleported to the control room.

"That is very impressive Glimpse but you shouldn't be pushing yourself like that, especially when you have a very important mission right now." She said with slight concern.

Glimpse turned to Carly with a smile and said "Sorry Carly but you know I like to push myself."

Carly giggled at Glimpse's comment. Carly was one of the few people that were considered to be Glimpse's friends. There were some soldiers and scientists along with Carly that treated Glimpse as an equal and friend. But unfortunately some of them were killed in the war with dark Gaia.

"Glimpse its time to get going." She said with a serious look.

"Carly I'm not sure I want you to come." Glimpse said with a very concerned look. Carly was about to speak but Glimpse cut her off. "I know that every squad is to be assigned a medic but this is going to be the most dangerous mission in history and I'm not sure I'll be able to protect you and everyone else." He said with great concern.

Carly simply smiled, walked over and kneeled down in front of Glimpse, "Glimpse I'm your friend, so there is no way I'm going to let you do this on your own." Replied Carly while giving Glimpse a warm and comforting embrace. " I'll always be by your side no matter what." She said breaking the hug.

Glimpse just looked at her and said "I know Carly but its because you're my friend that I don't want you to come." Glimpse said pleading for her not to go.

"Not another word Glimpse I've made up my mind" She said while giving him a stern look. "Now wait here I have a present for you." Carly said with a smile and left the control room. Glimpse waited while looking over files about dark Gaia and it's minions.

Later Carly showed up with a sword that was almost Glimpse's height with a green jewel in the center of the sword. "What is that for Carly?" He asked.

"It's a special sword I made for you, I know you hate guns and prefer old style weapons especially swords. But if you look closely you can see that there's a green gem in the middle of the sword, it's a fragment of the master emerald that we found while searching the remains of the shrine where the master emerald was. I've been researching it ever since and I decided that would create sword that was made out of our planets strongest material and would be able to channel the chaos energy while also enhancing your own chaos energy." Carly said while handing Glimpse the sword.

He took the sword and inspected it. It was a double edged blade with a insignia in the shape of a angel wings on the blade below the shard of the master emerald. Carly why are you giving this to me, I was created to have enough power to destroy dark Gaia, I don't need-"

"I'm going to stop you right there." Carly said as she covered Glimpse's mouth with her hand. "Listen Glimpse even with all your power you still may not be able to stop dark Gaia, which is why I want you to make me a promise. If we fail the mission I want you to use all the chaos energy you can muster and chaos control to another world." Glimpse was shocked at what Carly just said.

"Are you crazy, there's no way I'm leaving you and everyone else behind!" Glimpse exclaimed with determination in his eyes.

"Glimpse please you and I both know that our chances of winning are very slim and I can't bear the thought of anything happening to you. To be honest I don't even want you to sacrifice yourself to save our planet its not fair to you!" Carly exclaimed with worry evident in her voice. "I did a lot of research on you and your chaos energy levels, you should have enough to chaos energy to teleport to another world but you wouldn't be able to control your destination, so I created this sword to increase your chaos energy and to be able to sync up with another dimension's master emerald. I know it sounds ridiculous but please Glimpse do it for me."

Glimpse just looked at the sword and responded "Alright Carly I promise, but it won't come to that because I will defeat dark Gaia." With much determination. "Now lets go and save the world, grab on." Glimpse said as he raised the sword high into the air and shouted "CHAOS CONTROL!" With a bright green flash they disappeared and headed to a battle that would be the last for one of them and the beginning for another.

With a bright flash Glimpse and Carly appeared in the ruins to find the soldiers in a losing battle against dark Gaia's minions. The titans were leading the charge they were giant monsters with a dark shade of blue on their body with some pink on their arms. They had spikes on the back of their arms pointing backwards, it's shoulders were purple with some more spikes coming up around the shoulders and they have one giant eye where it's head should be with the eye being black mostly and the iris being yellow. They wield a big wooden club as a weapon and also use their tails as a weapon by sweeping the ground should the enemy avoid a swing from the club.

"This is not good they need my help." Glimpse said while sending his sword into a pocket dimension using chaos control. He picked up Carly bridal style and took her to the upper level of the room. "Wait here." He said.

"Glimpse wait!" Carly called out to Glimpse as he jumped into the fray. "Be careful." She whispered as Glimpse charged at the closest troll.

The troll lifted it's club up and brought it down to crush Glimpse but he was too fast and jumped over the club and did a homing attack and the beasts eye and temporarily blinded it. While still in the air Glimpse charged up a chaos lance and threw it right at the beasts chest and it evaporated in a puff of black smoke. Over to the right two trolls had cornered some soldiers and were ready to go in for the kill, but Glimpse used chaos control to slow down time and get there in time. He aimed a homing attack at both of the clubs to stop them from crashing on them, after he came back on the ground Glimpse turned to the soldiers and said "Get out of here now and help your comrades I've got these two." The soldiers simply nodded and ran between one of the giants legs as it raised it's club again. "I don't think so, chaos bind!" The troll froze and the soldiers were able to get away safely, but the second troll rushed Glimpse and attempted to crush him with it's hand but Glimpse rolled out of the way and did a spin dash up it's hand and jumped just before he reached the shoulder. He used the boosters on his shoes to shoot straight at the monster's eye and just before he reached the eye he did an axe and brought the beast to it's knees. "Time to finish this one chaos wave!" Glimpse brought out his sword from a pocket dimension where he kept his sword and charged up chaos energy in the blade and slashed upwards sending out the chaos energy and cutting the troll in two causing it to disappear. But the second one managed to break free of the chaos bind and came up behind him bringing down it's giant club on Glimpse, seemingly crushing the green hedgehog.

"Glimpse!" Carly looked on thinking that her best friend had just been flattened. But then the club began to slowly rise up, with closer inspection Carly sees Glimpse underneath the club stopping it with both his hands. "Oh thank goodness he's okay." Carly had finally let out a sigh of relief knowing that her friend was still alive.

"Damn it get this thing OFF OF ME!" With great force Glimpse pushed the club off of him, throwing the troll off balance and he began to curl up into a ball and started spinning rapidly in place while gathering balls of light energy into him. "Light speed…attack!" In a flash Glimpse was gone moving at the speed of light leaving a trail of green light behind him. Glimpse started to hit the troll repeatedly all around it at incredible speed. When he landed the troll fell to the ground and disappeared in a puff of dark smoke. Glimpse sent his sword back to the pocket dimension and surveyed the battle field seeing that the Resistance had managed to defeat the remaining trolls but they had suffered many casualties. Glimpse went back to the spot where he left Carly and brought her back down. Once he set her down the commander walked up to them clearly unpleased with how the battle went.

"Its about time you showed up, if you had gotten here sooner we wouldn't have lost so many good people!" The commander made no effort to hide his anger towards Glimpse.

"Commander it's not his-" Before she could finish her sentence Glimpse grabbed her arm and gently pulled her back and stepped toward the commander looking him in the eyes.

"My apologies commander I was doing some extra training at the base that took longer than expected." Glimpse continued to look at the commander as he was about to continue his lecture.

"You are supposed to be the perfect life form our perfect weapon." Glimpse just stood there silently taking the brunt of the commander's anger. "You had better make sure their sacrifice won't be in vain." With that the commander walked away still fuming.

Carly put her hand on Glimpse in a attempt to comfort him but he just shrugged her off and said "Don't worry Carly I'm fine." Glimpse just stood tall with his back to her and said "If you will excuse me I have a mission to fulfill and a planet to revive." Then Glimpse took off at the speed of sound to finish off dark Gaia. Carly simply looked off in the direction her friend took off .

"Glimpse please be careful."She started to walk to back to where the other soldiers were but stopped and took one last look in the direction Glimpse took off in deep in thought about something.

Glimpse quickly made it to the center of the planet where dark Gaia lay. He surveyed the area seeing nothing but molten hot magma below. But everything started to shake like there was an earthquake. Glimpse looked down below to see that the magma was starting to boil, he took a few steps back when he saw that something was coming out. "This can't be good ."

All of sudden something burst out of the magma, it had the body of a Chinese dragon but with six arms that are longer and has sharper claws. The front of the body had a type of yellow color to it while the rest of the body was a dull black. The head looked like a giant mouth with razor sharp teeth. The entire head was open revealing a row of giant green reptilian eyes with a black iris. Coming out of the back it's head were long purple serpents that seemed to be like it's tentacles.

"Well I guess this is dark Gaia, time to stop holding back!" Glimpse bent his knees and crossed his arms in front of him and began to focus. A small crater formed beneath his feet as his green fur started to change to silver, while leaving his gold stripes the same. A silver aura started to appear around him. His emerald green eyes changing to a grayish storm like color. He uncrossed his arms and sent them outward to his sides unleashing a massive amount of chaos energy and changing into his one his most powerful forms. "Alright you abomination its about time someone wiped you out of existence!" Glimpse raised up his right hand and summoned his sword which expanded his silver aura even further. "I don't need the chaos emeralds power to turn super, because I got all the power I'll ever need to destroy you right here, right now. "I am Glimpse the Hedgehog the perfect life form and I will revive this planet!" As he spoke those final words Glimpse shot straight at dark Gaia holding his sword in both of his hands, pointing it straight at dark Gaia. The battle for the future of the planet had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I forgot to do this last chapter, so I will do it now. I own nothing everything I use belongs to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my oc and the storyline.**

* * *

As Glimpse charged at dark Gaia it sent it's snakes right at him "Please this is nothing." Glimpse cut off the heads of all the snakes at once, but they instantly grew back and began attacking him at him repeatedly. Glimpse dodged left and right while cutting at them, but what he didn't realize was dark Gaia was charging up a dark energy blast in the middle eye. Dark Gaia released the stored up energy in one giant shot aimed at the super hedgehog above it, but Glimpse sensed the oncoming energy and dodged it. Glimpse looked above to see that the blast had punched a hole straight to the surface of the planet, "Good thing I sensed that attack before it hit me." As Glimpse said this the snakes began attacking again with one managing to wrap around his leg. "Crap!" Glimpse was spun around and smashed into a wall with some debris falling on him upon impact. Dark Gaia simply stared at the point of impact waiting to see if it's opponent was finished, but then a voice echoed through the giant cave saying "Chaos BLAST!" Then an explosion occurred and a small part of the wall was missing with Glimpse floating there, "Now I'm ticked you ugly monster."

Glimpse shot toward dark Gaia at the speed of light and cut off the top right arm causing it to disappear in a puff of black smoke. Dark Gaia roared out in pain and reached out one of it's remaining arms toward Glimpse in an attempt to catch him. But Glimpse slashed off the hand and dashed away from it. But then the hand and severed arm regenerated," Oh come on this is getting ridiculous, there's got to be something that I can do." Glimpse thought for a moment and got an idea, he began to curl up into a ball and charge his light speed attack while the snakes attached to dark Gaia rushed towards him. At the last second Glimpse blasted off faster than the speed of light and bounced off of three of dark Gaia's eyes causing it to roar in pain once again. "Finally some progress." What Glimpse didn't realize was that dark Gaia stretched it's hand all the way behind him and grabbed Glimpse. "Gah!" Dark Gaia began to slowly crush the life out of Glimpse, "Gaaahhh, uhr, aaahh, not yet I refuse to go out like this!" The monster brought Glimpse up to it's big eye in the middle to get a good look at it's prey. What the creature didn't know was that Glimpse managed to free his right arm and began to charge chaos energy in the palm of his hand, "Chaos lance!" The blast of chaos energy hit the monster right in the eye causing it to release him.

Glimpse flew to where the entrance he came in through to catch his breath, but he didn't see that dark Gaia had already recovered and had readied it's hand to strike right through Glimpse. By the time Glimpse realized what was about to happen he had no time to react, so instead he just stood there with his eyes closed waiting for his end, but it never came. When Glimpse opened his eyes he saw something that would haunt him for the rest of his life. Carly stood in front of him with one of dark Gaia's long sharp fingers stabbed right through her chest. Dark Gaia retracted it's hand and roared as a lion would after killing its prey. Carly began to fall forward but Glimpse moved to catch her. "Carly what were you thinking why did you do that I could've survived that attack!" Carly just looked up at him with her eyes barley open.

"D-Don't be stupid you and I b-both kn-know that attack w-would have killed you." Carly began to cough up blood and Glimpse simply continued to stare at her in horror. "Glimpse do you remember your promise to me."

"Yes of course I do but there is no way I am leaving you now!" Glimpse began to slowly cry tears as he watched his best friend dying in his arms, "Come on Carly I need to get you some help." Glimpse was about to get up with Carly in his arms but she grabbed his shoulder to get his attention.

"No Glimpse its too late for me, but you can still escape by using the sword I made you. You need to use chaos control now, while you have the energy to do so." Carly began to cough up more blood and she began to close her eyes for the last time. " P-Please Glimpse d-do it f-for me." With those being her last words Carly died in Glimpse's arms the life completely drained of her and dark Gaia getting ready to deal the last blow on the grief stricken hedgehog.

"No…no, no, no, NO! Carly please you have to wake up PLEASE!" Glimpse began to shake her lifeless body hoping to wake her up, but it was all in vain. "This can't be happening, this has to be a nightmare it has to be!" Dark Gaia raised it's arm one last time to finish it. Glimpse looked at the sword that Carly had made for him remembering the promise he made to her. "Alright Carly I'll keep my promise to you, I will live my life for the both of us I swear it!" Glimpse grabbed the sword and raised it high above his head, with dark Gaia bringing it's hand closer to him. With a great shout Glimpse said the words that would not only change his life forever but would also be the hardest thing he would ever have to say, "CHAOS CONTROL!" With one last tear falling from his face and landing on Carly's dead body Glimpse disappeared with a bright flash and was gone just as dark Gaia's hand impaled the ground he once stood on. Dark Gaia simply roared one more time in victory of making the last of it's enemies disappear and went back to sleep in the lava.

Darkness, that's all Glimpse saw after inducing chaos control to escape his cruel fate. When he opened his eyes he found himself in a giant forest. While taking in his surroundings he found his sword lying on the ground not too far from him, he picked it up and sent it back to the other dimension for safe keeping. He began to explore his surroundings searching for signs of life until he came across a stone structure that appeared to resemble some kind of shrine. He decided to check it out hoping to have a better view of the forest at the top of the shrine. When he got to the top he found a giant green emerald in an altar in the middle of the shrine. The emerald gave off a light glow that seemed to give off a sort of calming feeling. But before Glimpse could examine it further he felt the presence of someone else, he looked behind to find a red echidna wearing white gloves with two spikes on the knuckles, he wore boots with metal plates on them, he also wore green socks and the shoes also had a yellow stripe running across and the rest of the shoe being red. The echidna also had purple eyes, with dreadlocks coming down just above his tail, and had a white crescent moon shaped mark on his chest pointing upwards. The echidna charged at Glimpse with a right hook but Glimpse ducked and made an uppercut connecting with the echidnas chin lifting him off the ground. But the echidna used it to his advantage by back flipping and kicking Glimpse in the chin making Glimpse stagger backwards.

The echidna then charged again and aimed a punch right at Glimpse's gut knocking the wind out of him. "What are you doing here trespasser?" The echidna asked while holding Glimpse by the throat. Glimpse just glared at him and kneed him in the gut making him let go of him and kneel on the ground. Glimpse then put his hands together and hit the echidna in the back forcing him to the ground slightly stunned.

Glimpse stood tall slightly out of breath, "Well, you were slightly more trouble than I thought but nothing I couldn't handle. Now I have some questions for you." The echidna just gave Glimpse a look that said he wouldn't tell him anything.

"Then allow me to answer them for you." Glimpse looked behind to see laser coming right for him sending him away from the downed echidna. Then said echidna got back up and rushed Glimpse while he was stunned and slugged him right across the face making him spin in the air for a moment and landing back on the ground with a thud, with some distance between them. "After me, and my boyfriend, kick you off of our island." Glimpse looked up to see a pink female echidna holding a double barrel blaster wearing white gloves, a type of garment with one half looking like a black tank top and the other half looking like a green vest, she was also wearing a gold colored belt, and green boots. She had pink eyes, black iris, with her hair also being pink but the end being slightly purple. Her dread locks were slightly shorter than the red one but her tail was slightly longer, she had a couple of silver rings on her dread locks and one looked like it was a machine along with her left arm.

"Thanks for the help Julie-su." The red echidna called the pink one.

"No problem Knuckles I was just searching around the island to find out what caused that light." She looks towards Glimpse, "I never expected it to have been a cheap knock off of Shadow."

"Yeah he must be one of Eggman's newest creations sent here to try and steal the master emerald." Glimpse's eyes then went wide at the mention of the gem.

"So that's what happened, now I remember." Glimpse had remembered how he had arrived in this new world. But right now he needed to convince these two that he was not their enemy, "Please hold on I'm not your enemy, just here me out for a second." The two echidnas just looked at each other and then back at Glimpse clearly unconvinced.

"Why should we believe anything you have to say." Said Julie-su, aiming her blaster at Glimpse incase he made any sudden moves.

"I can prove it I just need to confirm something first." Glimpse looked at Knuckles and said "Is that giant green gem the master emerald that you mentioned before?" Glimpse asked while pointing to the giant emerald.

Knuckles moved closer to the emerald and said "Yes it is and you won't get it while I'm here."

"That's not what I meant. What I want to ask you is can you sense the energy of it even if it is shattered?"

"Yes I can even if it's in the tiniest piece I can sense it." Knuckles said getting in a defensive stance ready to defend the emerald to the end while Julie just kept her gun aimed right between the hedgehog's eyes.

"Then tell me this, is the emerald in one piece?"

Knuckles just looked at him with a curious look and said "Yes."

"Alright then let me show you something, but please remain calm I won't attack you." Glimpse held his arm out in front of him and opened his. He began to focus for a few seconds when his word appeared.

Julie-su was about to open fire when Knuckles stopped her. "Hold on, I can sense the master emerald's energy coming from the sword." Knuckles looked at Glimpse amazed. "How?"

"I'll tell you how, in the middle of my sword's blade there is a fragment of the master emerald. But, from my dimension not yours."

"Your dimension? what are you talking about?"Asked Julie, with doubt being evident in her voice.

Glimpse then began to tell them of his being created and the battle he had with dark Gaia which led to him being here, also including the death of his best friend Carly. They both looked at him with sympathy and had the same thought. "Umm Glimpse right? We would like to offer you a place to stay here on Angel island if you want." Julie-su offered, finally putting her gun away. Glimpse just looked at them shocked that they had offered.

"Thank you both I greatly appreciate this." Glimpse replied with a smile. "But you two don't seem all that shocked by everything I said, why is that?"

"That is because you are not the only visitor from another dimension that we've met. Although, some of them, were not very friendly." Replied Knuckles.

"I see, now I have only one question, can I sleep in a tree?" Asked Glimpse with a slight smile.

"Sure but why?" Knuckles asked

"Well like I said before when I was created all the beautiful forest and towns were destroyed, so I never got to enjoy nature." Said Glimpse, while taking in the scenery.

"Fair enough you can rest in one of the trees near the shrine." Julie said while panning her arm around the general area.

"Thank you, but I don't really feel right about staying here without giving you something in return." Glimpse simply looked and had an idea. "People must know about the master emerald right? So thieves must show up every now and again right?"

"Yes that's why I'm it's guardian and why I also hired the chaotix as extra help." Said Knuckles.

"Then please allow me to help you in guarding it as payment for letting me stay here."

"Any help in guarding the master emerald is much appreciated, but let me give you one warning," Knuckles face then turned very serious and said "you try anything with the master emerald, or try to hurt me or any of my friends and I will kick your sorry tail off my island, understand?"

Glimpse simply nodded with a serious look and said "Don't worry you have my word that I will not betray your trust."

"Good then allow me to welcome you to angel island Glimpse, Julie-su will give you a tour of the island, I need to call a few friends of mine." Knuckles then proceeds to the edge of the shrine and jumps off.

"Follow me Glimpse." Glimpse and Julie proceeded to walk towards the stairs of the shrine and began the tour. She took Glimpse to see the living quarters of the chaotix who were not in right now and showed him the edge of angel island."As you can see the island is floating in the sky due to the power of the master emerald. This is why we call it angel island." Glimpse looked to see a beautiful world that was unscathed by a nightmarish monster. The sight took his breath away as he saw all the forests, mountains, and plains.

"You have a very beautiful planet Julie-su. You and your friends are very lucky." Julie let out a slight chuckle by what Glimpse said."What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just never expected anyone to be so impressed by this. But I understand what you mean. Come on lets get back to Knuckles." They both began to walk back into the forest when someone hit Julie-su with a homing attack and then disappeared."Gah!?" She was sent to the edge of the island with the wind completely knocked out of her.

"Who's there!?" Glimpse looked around frantically. When he looked back, he was met with a black boot to the face. He was sent to ground, dazed. When he looked up he saw a red fox, wearing, a black tanktop, black pants, black belt, brownish-red hair, and black boots."Who the hell are you lady?" She simply gave Glimpse a smirk.

"You mean you really don't know me? I thought I was known all over Mobius for betraying the freedom fighters. You must have been living in a hole somewhere for your entire life." Glimpse just sent her a glare."Whatever. My name is Fiona Fox, ex-freedom fighter."

"Who are the freedom fighters?" Glimpse asked while starting to slowly get back up.

"Wow really? You don't even know them? You must be dumber than I thought." She said while crossing her arms.

"I don't think he's from around here babe." A green hedgehog suddenly appeared next to Fiona. He had quills that were pointed backwards, green eyes, a peach colored stomach with two scars and muzzle being the same color as his stomach, he had a black leather jacket with flames running up the sleeves. His eyes were blue and they showed a cold darkness, he had on black sneakers with green laces."I think he was the one who caused that bright flash we saw earlier." He lowered his red shades to cover his eyes as he gave Glimpse a closer inspection."The poor fool looks exactly like Shadow, except for his fur." He grabbed Glimpse by the throat and pulled him close."I don't believe we've been properly introduced, I'm Scourge the Hedgehog king of anti-Mobius. And soon to be king this Mobius as well." Glimpse pulled away from him and got into his battle stance."Woah, he's still got some fight in him doesn't he?" Scourge said as he began to crack his knuckles.

"I am Glimpse the Hedgehog the perfect life form. If you don't get off this island right now, then I will throw you off head first." Glimpse began to charge up chaos energy in his hands.

"Oh so you have chaos energy like Shadow too? Hehehe, well then Mr."Perfect life form" show me what you got!" Before he could charge at Glimpse, Scourge was hit by a laser. When Glimpse turned around he saw that Julie-su was back on her feet.

"Damn it." Fiona rushed towards Julie, dodging every shot she fired. When she reached her she kicked the gun out of Julie's hands and round house kicked her off the island.

"NO!" Glimpse tried to run to Julie but Scourge sent him to the ground with a homing attack.

"I don't think so faker. Your fight is with me." Glimpse lunged at Scourge but was kicked to the side by Fiona.

"And me." Glimpse got back up to face his two opponents. But he was very exhausted due to the powerful hits they managed to land on him.

_"Crap this bad. I still haven't recovered all my chaos energy from teleporting to this world. I need to end this quickly." _Glimpse thought quickly and shot a chaos spear towards their feet, creating a cloud of smoke. Glimpse used this to his advantage and tackled Fiona.

"Ugh get off of me!" She kicked Glimpse off sending him towards a tree but Glimpse flipped in mid-air and landed on the tree, then jumping from it and kneeing Fiona in her gut, knocking the wind out of her. Glimpse then hit her upwards on her chin with his palm sending her up in the air, he jumped up and performed an axe kick, sending her back the ground with a thud.

"That takes care of one, now for the other on- gah!" Scourge nailed Glimpse on his back with another homing attack sending Glimpse into a tree. When he got up Scourge was coming at him again so Glimpse jumped onto the tree's branch to avoid him, but Scourge curled up into a ball and performed a spin dash to smash through the tree. Glimpse fell off but before he hit the ground Scourge kicked him in the gut, sending Glimpse back to the ground clutching his stomach from the pain.

"You know I gotta say you let me down Glimpse. I expected you to put up more of a fight." Glimpse glared at him and tried to get back up but Fiona, who had gotten back up when Scourge knocked down the tree, hit Glimpse in the back of the head with a fallen branch.

"That was for the axe kick." She tossed the branch aside and walked over to Scourge."Let's just finish him already Scourge, we've wasted enough time on him." Fiona said, being a bit cross from the beating she got.

"Can't a guy have a little fun without someone telling him to stop?" Scourge walked over to Glimpse and picked him up by the throat again and started to choke the life out of him."Any last words?" Glimpse just looked at him and started to glow gold.

"Y-yes, chaos b-blast!" A golden sphere of chaos energy came out of Glimpse and sent Fiona and Scourge flying into the trees with a loud thud. With the last of his chaos energy used up, Glimpse fell to the ground.

Scourge got back up and straightened his jacket, clearly pissed now."You are going to pay for that you, bastard!" Scourge began to walk towards the fallen hedgehog as he was about to pass out. Before he did he heard Fiona shout a warning to Scourge. The last thing he heard was Scourge grunting in pain.

* * *

**Author's notes: Well there is my second chapter I hope you all like it. I won't be updating this much due to another story I'm working on, but don't worry I will not abandon it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my oc and the storyline. Misty the Hedgehog belongs to mistythehedgehogsonicfan, Flare belongs to Aura the hedgehog, and Taylor the Fox belongs to tomoygirl123. Sonic the hedgehog belongs to SEGA. Now then on with the story.**

* * *

Glimpse was lying down, surrounded by darkness; he was still unconscious until someone woke him up. "Time for you to wake up my inferior replica." Glimpse began to open his eyes and as he looked around he jumped to his feet ready for action. "There you go, I didn't think you would ever wake up." The voice then let out an evil laugh that sent a chill down Glimpse's spine.

"Who are you, and where am I?" Glimpse looked all around him but only found darkness.

"Can't you tell? We are inside you're mind." Glimpse's eyes went small as the strange voice said this new piece of information. "Shocking isn't it? Before you say anything else, no I am not you're inner voice or anything that is a part of you."

"Then what are you?" Glimpse waited for a few moments in complete silence until finally.

"Well all I can say for now is that you are a part of me." Glimpse started to panic a little, causing him to lose his temper.

"What the hell does that mean!" The voice just let out another laugh, this time it sounded more like a maniac who was taking pleasure in playing with his victim. "TELL ME!" The voice stopped laughing. For what seemed like hours Glimpse stood there unmoving, waiting for a response until he finally felt a presence behind him. Glimpse turned around and saw a hedgehog that looked like him, except he had no stripes, different shoes, different color fur, and he had no eyes. He tried to get a better look at him but there was some kind of fog blurring his vision.

"I am you're past." Darkness then launched towards Glimpse, attempting to swallow him.

At that moment Glimpse woke up and stared up at a ceiling. When he looked around, he saw that he was in a room and lying on a bed. He turned his head to a door when he heard it opening. What he saw nearly made him jump out of bed. "Looks like you're finally up." Julie-su said.

Glimpse's eyes went wide from shock. "Julie…how are you alive?

She gave a light chuckle and said "When Fiona knocked me off the island, I grabbed a root that was sticking out the bottom of the island and used it to get back up. But, when I got back up you, were unconscious and Knuckles had shown up with Tails, Sonic and, Misty. "So Scourge and Fiona hightailed it out of there." Glimpse got out of bed but then began to fall forward until Julie caught him. "Take it easy Glimpse, You've been through a lot so just rest some more got it?"

Glimpse just shrugged her off. "I'm fine Julie-su. Where are the others that you mentioned?"

"They are all at the shrine of the master emerald." Glimpse nodded and teleported there. Leaving Julie-su slightly annoyed by the hedgehog's stubbornness and rudeness.

Glimpse appeared at the shrine surprising everyone there. He looked around and saw Knuckles with three others near him. One was a male blue hedgehog that looked like Scourge except his shoes were red with a white strap and gold buckles, no scars, and green eyes. The next one was a pre-teen looking fox with yellow fur, two tails, blue eyes, red and white shoes, white fur on his chest/stomach and the tips of his tails, and he had bangs that were a little bit above his eyes. The last one was a female hedgehog with a blue and white outfit, white fur; her quills went down her back like hair, and blue sapphire eyes

The blue one walked up to him."Hey there you must be Glimpse right? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and these are my friends Misty the Hedgehog and Miles prower but everyone calls him Tails." He held out his hand for Glimpse to shake.

Glimpse just looked at him slightly annoyed by his cheerfulness. "Yes, well, thank you for your help Sonic, Misty, Tails." He turned towards Knuckles ignoring Sonics' handshake. "Knuckles, where did they go?"

Knuckles pointed to the other side of the island and said. "They went that way, I had Julie take you back to tend to you're injuries while the rest of us went after them. We had them cornered but another hedgehog showed and helped them escape." Glimpse began to tense up

"What did he look like?" Glimpse asked while looking towards the ground.

Sonic was the one who spoke. "He looked kind of like you and Shadow, another friend of ours, except he had no stripes, different shoes, different fur color, and no eyes which I imagine was because he was in his dark form."

"Isn't there anything else you can tell me about him." Glimpse said with anger beginning to creep into his voice.

The young fox known as Tails then intervened. "We tried to but he was really fast and didn't waste anytime trying to save Scourge and Fiona." Glimpse just looked at them all and began to grow more frustrated. "Do you know who he is?"

"I don't know. But I think he might know who I am." Glimpse had a look of sadness on his face for a second but then it changed to a face of anger and determination. "I'm going after them." Before anyone could object Glimpse ran to the edge of the shrine and jumped into the trees.

"Quickly after h-" Knuckles was cut off by a gust of wind. He turned around and saw Glimpse standing on the master emerald. "What do you think your doing!?"

"Sorry Knuckles but I need something from this emerald before I go." Glimpse closed his eyes and absorbed some of the chaos energy from the master emerald. He then turned into his super form and flew off in the direction where the three intruders took off. "With my energy completely restored, I can find out who that hedgehog is by tracking the chaos energy he emits."

Sonic and the others looked on in shock at what just happened. "We need to go after him right now. Tails, you and Knuckles follow us in the tornado, Misty you and I will be taking the scenic route." Sonic said as he put his hand on the master emerald.

"You got it." She said as she put her hand on the master emerald.

"Don't you do anything stupid with my emerald Sonic." Knuckles warned the blue hedgehog.

"Come on Knux, when have I ever done anything stupid with the emeralds?" He asked while raising an eyebrow at him.

Knuckles just had a deadpanned expression on his face. "Whatever." He ran down the steps of the shrine with Tails leaving Sonic and Misty to focus on turning into their super forms. They both turned gold with Sonic's quills going up and his eyes turning red. Misty grew angel like wings and had fire surrounding her body. They both then chased after Glimpse at the speed of sound.

Glimpse may have gotten a head start but Sonic wasn't called the fastest thing alive for nothing. "Glimpse wait!" He turned around and saw Sonic gaining on him with Misty not too far behind him.

"Damn it." Glimpse increased his speed trying to lose them but Sonic quickly cut off Glimpse with his superior speed. When he tried to go back Misty was there to block him off from his escape route. "Get out of my way hedgehogs, I need to find out who that mysterious intruder is!"

"Just calm down Glimpse, tell us exactly what's going on first." Sonic said trying to calm down the other super hedgehog.

"We just want to help you Glimpse." Misty said.

"I don't need your help! I can handle this on my own." Glimpse charged at Sonic and they both punched each other across the face. Glimpse was the first to recover and he grabbed Sonic's still outstretched arm and threw him towards Misty. Before Sonic made contact with her he recovered and shot a chaos spear at Glimpse. "Chaos Bind!" The attack froze in midair.

"How did you do that?" Sonic asked.

"I have a far greater ability to manipulate chaos energy, than anyone on you're entire planet Sonic. I can do things with it that you can't. For example I can use chaos control to send objects into a pocket dimension for safe keeping." Glimpse held out his hand and turned the attack around aiming it at Sonic and releasing it.

"Woah!" Sonic dodged the attack and saw Glimpse was flying off again. "Come on Misty we can't lose him." She nodded in agreement and they both chased after him.

"Enough! Chaos Bind!" Glimpse froze them both in time and continued to his destination. An hour went by and they were finally free.

"What the? He froze us in time. I can't believe he was able to do that while we were in our super forms." Just then Tails and Knuckles showed up in the tornado.

"Sonic did you catch Glimpse?" Tails shouted from the pilot seat.

"No he got away." Sonic yelled back to them.

"In that case we may as well go after him together." Knuckles suggested.

"I think we should do Knuckles plan Sonic. We won't last much longer in our super forms." Sonic nodded in agreement and they both powered down, with Sonic landing on the wings of the plane and Misty landing in the seat behind Knuckles.

"Tails full speed ahead!" Sonic said to his best friend.

"You got it."

*outskirts of white acropolis*

Glimpse had just made it to the snow covered city and landed on a mountain that looked over the city. He changed back to his normal form to conserve his energy. "So this is where they ran off to." Before Glimpse could take one step he heard someone approach him from behind. He turned around and fired a chaos spear but the suspect leaped over it, landing behind Glimpse and hitting a pressure point on his shoulder making him drop to his knees. He got back up and spun around with the intention of hitting his opponent with the back of his hand, but they caught his hand and flipped him over their shoulder, turning Glimpse onto his back, and twisting his arm on his back to keep him from moving."Crap."

"Who are you and why did you attack me?" The voice sounded feminine.

Glimpse turned his head back to get a better look and saw that the person was a female fox with black fur, white arms, legs, and muzzle. She had cyan blue eyes and big fox ears. She had a tail with a white tip, a red long sleeved shirt that got darker near the top, very short jeans, and red sneakers with white laces. Her hair looked wavy and was below her waist and her bangs looked ruffled that reached the top of her eyes."I will only ask one more time, who are you and why did you attack me?"

"My name is Glimpse the Hedgehog and I thought you were someone else." She was still for a second and then got off of Glimpse allowing him to get up."I can handle two super hedgehogs no problem but I always seem to be taken down by a girl for some reason. If I had stayed back there longer I'm sure that Misty girl would have gotten me to." Glimpse mumbled to himself as he got back up.

"What was that?" She asked sensing what he said was an insult.

"Nothing important, I'm just thinking about my weaknesses." He said as he dusted off some snow."Sorry for the trouble but I'm in a rush, so bye." Just as Glimpse ran past her, she grabbed his arm and flipped him again."What the hell was that for!?" Glimpse shouted at her.

"You attacked me for no good reason. I think that deserves some compensation." She said with a sly smirk.

"Are you kidding me? No way, I apologized so I don't have to do anything." Glimpse tried to get past her again but she hit a pressure point on his shoulder and made him fall to his knees again.

"Wrong. Just because you apologize for something doesn't mean you are off the hook." She said while crossing her arms.

Glimpse got back up and gave a huff signaling his defeat about the matter."Fine what do you want?" He asked slightly hunched over due to the annoyance of the situation.

"Well I'm on my way to the city to meet with someone and I could use some protection. So you will follow me until we find him."

"Fine but once I help you, I'm gone." She simply nodded and she started to walk to the city until Glimpse grabbed her arm causing her to flip him again on reflex."Come on!"

"I thought you were going to attack me again." She simply said with a slightly apologetic expression on her face.

"I wasn't. I was going to suggest I teleport ourselves there." She looked at him like he had just gone mad."Trust me, just grab my shoulder." She reluctantly grabbed his shoulder and they both teleported to the city below in a flash of green light.

They appeared in the center of the city and the fox girl started to stumble towards the wall, clearly shaken up by the teleportation."Never do that to me again." She warned Glimpse.

"Sure thing Miss?"

"Taylor the Fox. Call me Tay." She said as she regained her balance.

"I'm not that close to you so I won't call you that Taylor. Which way are we headed?" She let his little comment slide and pointed down the road.

"We go down this street and head down the alley on the left." He nodded and they both began to walk in silence. Once they made it to the alley they saw someone leaning against the wall. The figure noticed them and walked into the light revealing his appearance. He was wearing a plain black shirt over a white long sleeved shirt, black pants, a dark grey converse, and black fingerless gloves. His fur was dark blue and his eyes were dark red. He had five quills with the top three on top pointing up and the bottom two pointing down."Are you Flare the Hedgehog?" Taylor asked.

"Yes and I assume you are Taylor the Fox?" She nodded yes."Who is this guy?"

"I'm no one. Were done here right?"

She turned to Glimpse."No we are not. You can go when I say you can go." She turned back to Flare."His name is Glimpse. Now tell me about the man who killed the dragon and all those innocent people."

"Right, I believe his name is Blade the Hedgehog. He is part hedgehog and part dragon, hunts dragons for a living but he never killed innocent people before." Flare said to Taylor as Glimpse just leaned against the wall."I think it might not be Blade who killed the dragon and those innocent people. This hedgehog was different; he looked like he was in the dark super form."

Glimpse's ears perked up at the mention of that form."Did you just say dark super form?" Flare shook his head yes and Glimpse thought for a moment and said."Change of plans Taylor, I'm going to stick with you for a little bit longer. I think the person you're looking for might be connected to my past somehow."

"You can do whatever you want Glimpse, As long as you don't attack me again." She said playfully which just made Glimpse sigh in frustration."She is never going to forget that is she?" Glimpse thought to himself.

"Can you take us to Blade?" Taylor asked Flare.

"Sure follow me." They both followed Flare to the edge of the city to find a small old house there. Flare knocked on it and someone punched through the door hitting him right in the face and knocking him to the ground."What the hell!?"

Then a leather brown hedgehog with Glimpse's quills, Sonic's shoes except his were a leather brown color, and he had a leather belt that held two short swords."Give us the emerald now Blade and we won't hurt you too much." Scourge the Hedgehog came out of the door way with Fiona Fox at his side."Oh well if it isn't our old friend Glimpse. How you doing buddy? Still a little sore from our fight?" Scourge said mockingly.

"Focus Scourge, we need to get the last emerald for him." Fiona said while moving towards Blade but Taylor cut her off.

"I don't think so. If you want him then you are going to tell me everything that is going on right now." She said threateningly.

"For once I agree with her." Glimpse said as he walked next to her."Flare, take Blade back inside his house and protect him while we handle these two." Flare got up, grabbed Blade, and ran inside the house.

"You sure you want to do this pal?" Scourge asked while having a smirk on his face that showed off his sharp teeth.

"I won't lose this time Scourge." Glimpse began to charge up chaos energy in both of his hands. But this time instead of it being gold or green it was dark purple, but he ignored it.

"Well then, let's GO!"

* * *

**Author's note: There where go another chapter. So who do you all think that mysterious hedgehog is and why do you think Glimpse's chaos energy had turned dark purple? Tell me what your thoughts in the reviews. Later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I own nothing except my oc and the storyline. All songs belong to their rightful artists and all oc's belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

"Well then, let's GO!" Scourge leaped at Glimpse with Fiona going after Taylor. Scourge aimed a kick at Glimpse's chest but he caught him and threw him into the air followed by Glimpse jumping up into the air and hitting Scourge in the chin with an uppercut, sending him higher into the air. Glimpse then activated his shoes boosters and propelled himself higher into the air above Scourge."Again!?" Scourge attempted to block but Glimpse broke through his guard with an axe kick, sending him crashing into the ground, creating small crater."That one actually hurt you-"Scourge looked up and saw Glimpse had disappeared."Bastard? Where did he go?" Scourge looked everywhere but couldn't find him."It's like he completely disappeared."

"Not exactly." Glimpse appeared behind Scourge and kicked him into a nearby house; scaring its occupants and making them run out. Scourge got up only for Glimpse to appear again and grab Scourge by the throat and smashed him into the wall."Gah… ugh, y-you've gotten m-more ruthless." Scourge gave him a smirk which made Glimpse throw him back outside. He got back up and gasped for air."You are starting to act like me now." Glimpse gave Scourge a cold glare which made the evil green hedgehog laugh like a maniac.

"I am nothing like you." Glimpse started to glow gold, but it soon changed to the dark purple color."Chaos Blast!" The wave of purple chaos energy sent Scourge into a small warehouse that was filled with weapons. Glimpse went in to see Scourge was unconscious. He went back outside and saw Taylor was still dealing with Fiona."Maybe I will just sit back and watch this one." Glimpse gave a slight chuckle at the thought of seeing this girl get taken down a peg, but he knew it wasn't going to happen.

Taylor and Fiona had been exchanging blows with each other the entire time but neither managed to land a hit on the other."You're not too bad for some random fox." Fiona said while managing to knee Taylor in the gut."But you will never be good enough to beat me." Fiona spun around and kicked Taylor into a wall."Had enough yet?" Fiona began to walk towards Taylor but was hit by a flying barrel."What the hell? Who threw that?"

"I did." Fiona looked at Taylor with a confused face."You see I can manipulate objects with my mind. For example, I can send you into that wall over there." She lifted up Fiona and sent her crashing into a wall, creating a small crater."Or I can send you into the warehouse where your boyfriend is." Taylor raised Fiona high over the warehouse and sent her spiraling down into the warehouse with a loud crash. Glimpse went inside to check on her and found she was only unconscious with a broken arm.

"You might have overdone it a bit, but at least we took them out."Glimpse said while walking out of the warehouse. Just then Taylor spotted a biplane in the distance.

"Hey do you see that?" She pointed in the direction of the plane.

Glimpse squinted, his eyes trying to get a better look."Oh great, Sonic."

Taylor looked at him with great surprise."Sonic? As in: Sonic the Hedgehog?"

Glimpse shook his head yes."Is he some kind of hero?"

"He's one of the greatest heroes who ever lived on Mobius. How do you know him?"

"I don't really know him; he's just an acquaintance of mine." The plane landed in front of them with Sonic jumping off and landing in front of Glimpse.

"You are one tough hedgehog Glimpse. I can't believe you managed give me and Misty the slip." He said while putting his arm around Glimpse.

Tails and Misty walked up behind him. But Knuckles ran up to Glimpse and punched him in the face."I trusted you Glimpse and you betrayed that trust by using the master emerald." Knuckles clenched his fists in an attempt to hold himself back.

"Knuckles calm down." Misty tried to calm Knuckles down but Glimpse stopped her.

"No Misty. He is right to be angry with me. I shouldn't have done what I did. But tell me Knuckles, do you have any idea what it's like to not know about your history? To not know about what happened before you?" Knuckles started to calm down and think about his own past and the things he'd done.

"You're right Glimpse I do know what that is like. I also know what it is like to make a mistake because of that and lose something important to you." Glimpse just looked back at him with a cold glare.

"I have already lost everything important to me Knuckles." Glimpse started to walk away with everybody looking at him. In the weapons warehouse Scourge slowly walked out with a gun in his hand and aimed it at Glimpse.

"Prepare to die you faker." Just as he was about to pull the trigger a loud shout was heard.

"FUS RO DAH!" Out of nowhere Scourge was hit by an invisible force and sent into the wall, knocking him out again. Everyone turned to the source of the voice and saw Blade being held up by Flare.

"Blade!" Sonic ran over to Blade to see what happened to him.

"Hey Sonic, long time no see." Blade said, still in pain from the fight he had with Scourge and Fiona

"Blade what happened?" Sonic said as everyone else gathered around.

"Those two were after the chaos emerald that I have. Apparently someone has collected all the other emeralds and those two were sent here to collect the last one."

"Where is the emerald Blade?" Tails asked.

"It's underneath my bed, in a box with a picture of a dragon on it." Tails went inside to get the emerald.

Glimpse looked at Blade in confusion."Why did you save me Blade?" Blade just looked at him and thought it was a stupid question.

"Well because you saved mine. Plus, do I need a reason to save someone's life?" Glimpse looked at him in complete shock. Never before had anyone, besides Carly, saved his life for no reason. Upon realizing that, Glimpse started to soften up.

"Everyone, I would like to apologize for how I've been acting. I have been through a lot and with this mysterious hedgehog, well I think he knows something about me and I have to find out exactly what he knows." Sonic walked up to Glimpse and gave him a pat on the back.

"No problem Glimpse, all is forgiven. We all make mistakes." He gave Glimpse a thumbs up while everyone else just smiled at him.

"Thank you all." Just then Tails came out with the chaos emerald.

"I got it everyone." Tails held out the purple chaos emerald to show everyone.

"Tails can I see the emerald please?" Glimpse asked. Tails looked at him unsure whether to give him the emerald or not. He looked at Sonic and he gave Tails the okay."Thank you. Sonic take Blade, Tails, Knuckles, Scourge, Fiona out of the city along with everyone else here. I have a feeling the guy I'm looking for is going to show up and this city will become a war zone. He's after the chaos emeralds so I will keep them with me."

"Are you sure about that Glimpse? Won't you need help?" Glimpse turned his back to him.

"Sonic I am the only one here who has the best chance of surviving against him. You need to protect everyone else here and get them out. Now go, he is already on his way." Sonic looked at the ground upset that he couldn't do more to help."Don't worry I will be fine." Glimpse jumped from building to building until he made it to the tallest building.

"Sonic should we really leave him?" Tails asked

"Honestly Tails I would rather stay and fight with Glimpse. But he's right; we need to get everyone out of here. Come on everyone, we are evacuating everyone in the city!" Sonic ran off to the center of the city with the others doing the same. All except, for three.

Glimpse stood on top of the building for hours until he sensed him. The hedgehog who knew his past had arrived."Well, well, well. If it isn't the supposed, _"perfect life form"._ Tell me Glimpse how are you doing?" Glimpse just gave him a cold glare."Hmm, that is quite a glare you got, but mine is much better. But I suppose that's because I have no eyes due to me being in my dark form." He just spoke to Glimpse as if they were old friends.

"Who are you?" Glimpse asked.

"Sorry can't tell you yet. But if you can beat me then maybe I will tell you." He let out a laugh that seemed to echo throughout the entire city.

*Endless Despair from Blazeblue*

Glimpse started to get a silver aura around him as his fur changed to silver and his eyes to gray."I will defeat you and you will tell me everything you know." Glimpse charged right at him and threw a punch aimed at his head, but his opponent just caught it like it was nothing."What?" He started to slowly crush Glimpse's hand."Ahh, gh, ugh…damn it!" Glimpse swung his leg at him but it was caught by his other hand.

"You know I honestly expected more from you Glimpse, such a disappointment." He let go of Glimpse's hand but held onto his leg and started swinging him around as were just a rag doll."Here's the wind up." He pulled back still swinging Glimpse around."And here's the…pitch!" He threw Glimpse at a building so hard that Glimpse broke the sound barrier and crashed right through all the floors of a ten story building.

"How…the hell…did he do that?" Glimpse slowly got back up only for him to be punched through the wall of the building and back outside."There is no way he could be that fast." Glimpse got back up again and noticed the ground below him was starting to glow.

"Chaos impulse." Glimpse barley managed to dodge the beam of purple chaos energy from below.

"How does he know that move?"

"Because: I'm the one who created it." Glimpse turned around and the mystery hedgehog nailed him right in the jaw sending him sliding across the ground."Come on my Glimpse if you don't start making things interesting then I'm going to have to wait here for him to show up." He said while picking his ear from boredom.

Glimpse shakily back up to his feet."I'm not done yet. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." Glimpse removed the inhibitor rings on his wrists and summoned his sword, making his aura expand significantly. The hedgehog noticed the fragment of the master emerald in Glimpse's sword.

"Is that a frag-ugh!" In the blink of an eye Glimpse uppercut his opponent into the air and chased after him. Glimpse used his left arm to punch his opponent repeatedly, sending them both higher and higher. Finally Glimpse stopped, flew above him and brought down his elbow on his back, sending down to the ground like a meteor.

"Had enough yet?" Glimpse asked as he flew to the ground.

The dark hedgehog started to laugh slowly until he couldn't control it anymore and starting laughing with a crazed look n his face."Oh you are definitely a subject of Celestial Being." He spat out some blood and got back up like it was nothing.

"Celestial what?" The dark hedgehog aimed his hands at Glimpse and blasted him, but luckily he managed to block it with his sword and was only pushed back by the attack.

"Well Glimpse you have done a good job making it this far, so I will give you a reward. My name is Nero the Hedgehog and I am…the true god of CHAOS!" A huge amount of chaos energy shot out of Nero sending Glimpse back even more."You will fall here and now Glimpse. Your days of struggling to survive are coming to an end." Nero held out his hand and created a sword made of pure chaos energy.

*Music change to Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis Stigmata*

Nero charged at Glimpse with his sword raised and getting in a gridlock with him."Come on Glimpse show how well you can last against a god." He pushed Glimpse back and kicked him in the gut.

"Gah!" He staggered backwards from the kick and noticed a growing shadow on the ground. When he looked up he saw Nero was coming down with his sword at the ready, so Glimpse raised his in defense and the clash of the two super powered hedgehogs created a small crater."I won't lose to you Nero."

"We'll see about that." Nero back flipped in mid-air and kicked Glimpse in the chin, sending him backwards into another building. Nero waited a few moments for Glimpse to come back out."Pick up the pace Glimpse I haven't got all day." He finally came out of the building while clutching his sword arm.

"What the hell…are you?" Glimpse fell to his knees and changed back to his normal form.

"Oh come on Glimpse I was just starting to have fun." Glimpse tried to get back up using his sword to help him but he fell back to his knees. He was completely out of energy. Nero shook his head in disappointment."Well I guess is makes sense. All good things must come to an end eventually." Nero walked up to beaten chaos warrior and raised his sword for the finishing blow."Goodbye my b-gah!"

*Music stops*

From behind Nero was hit with a fire ball. When he turned around he saw Misty standing behind him with her hands raised and smoking."Get away from him you monster." Nero looked at her for a second and started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Seriously!? You think you can beat me? Glimpse is this chick your girlfriend or something?" He turned back to her and looked up and down her body."If she is, nice choice." His comment ticked Misty off and made flames start to appear around her.

"Excuse me!? Just where do you think you are looking creep?" She sent the flames around at Nero but he cut them all with his chaos blade.

"Please lady you are going to have to do better than th-ah!" Nero was hit with a flying kick in the face from Flare who had changed his appearance, the left part of his body was now an icy blue color and his right was a fiery red. He had an aura that was different colors to match the sides of his body that had different colors."Who the hell are you freak?"

*Negima 1000% Sparking*

"My name is Flare the Hedgehog bastard." He expanded his aura and a flame appeared on his right hand while a cold fog formed in his left hand."And where are here to stop you." He aimed his right hand at him and flames just shot out of his hand with Misty also sending flames at him. The two of them were managing to push him back to a stack of barrels that happened to be full of oil.

"You two are starting to get on my fu-"*BOOM* A huge explosion occurred with the flames of it engulfing Nero.

"We got him!" Misty cheered.

"No not yet, get ready." Flare readied a few ice spears around him and aimed toward the sky. Nero flew out of the fire and right into Flare's line of sight. He shot the ice spears at Nero but he deflected a few of them, while some managed to hit him but break on impact. But the attack still looked like it hurt him. Flare flew up at him and punched him in the gut and brought down both of his fists on Nero's back sending him towards Misty."Now Misty!"

Misty readied herself and raised her hands up, sending a pillar of earth at Nero and nailing him in his ribs, sending him up to a building that had Taylor at the top."Taylor now's your chance!"

She stood jumped off the top of the building and started flipping forward increasing her speed while Nero was still flying towards her."Take THIS!" She brought down both of her heels down on his face sending him into ground beneath him creating a hole in the ground. Before she reached the ground, Flare caught her arm and set her down on the ground.

*Music stops*

"I think we finally got him. Nice work you two." Flare said while he changed back to normal.

"He wasn't so tough. We took care of him no problem." Misty boasted."You two were amazing, especially you Taylor. I can't believe you jumped off from the top of a building!"

"You were pretty impressive yourself, controlling those different elements." They stopped celebrating when they remembered Glimpse."We forgot Glimpse!" Taylor, Flare, and Misty ran to Glimpse who was collapsed on the ground. Taylor bent down on the ground and brought Glimpse up on her knee."Glimpse, are you awake? Glimpse!" He started to open his eyes and groan in pain as he struggled to get up.

"What happened?" Glimpse said as he held his head from the pain.

"Nero was beating the crap out of you and was about to kill you. Luckily for you we stayed behind and waited for an opening to attack." Flare said while he put Glimpse's arm around himself to support him up.

"No you guys should of have just run. He is not done yet." In that moment, a beam of dark purple chaos energy shot out of the hole where Nero was in. When it disappeared Nero was in the sky looking down on them with a smirk.

"Well that was a very impressive attack, you three but it was all in vain I'm afraid." Six of the seven chaos emeralds appeared around Nero and they started to glow."But now it's about time I finished you all." His dark aura expanded and charged up a shot in the palm of his hands."Goodbye weak, pathetic, REPLICA!" He fired the charged shot but just before it hit them a force field."DAMN IT! NOT NOW, NOT WHEN I'VE ALOST KILLED THEM!" The chaos emeralds started to glow and a bright light engulfed Nero, Glimpse, Taylor, Misty, and Flare. When the light disappeared they were all gone. Floating above the city was another mysterious hedgehog.

"Damn it, I was too late. Looks chaos control was activated from all the chaos energy that was being produced. They could be anywhere now." He sighed and scratched the back of his head."Just when I found him too, oh well back to square one." He disappeared in a flash of light leaving the city completely empty.

When Glimpse awoke he found himself in a big room with a control panel in the center of the room. Glimpse looked to his right and saw a human male with a jacket with elbow patches, bow tie, brown hair, white skin, and suspenders."Who are you?" Glimpse asked.

"Me? I'm the Doctor. Who are you?"

* * *

**Author's note: Well now I wonder what famous show they just appeared in? Here's a hint blue police box. But more importantly, what do you all think this project celestial being? Well goodnight everybody.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I own nothing except my oc and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Doctor who?" Glimpse asked while getting back up to his feet. The man pulled out a device that he pointed at Glimpse and it started to make a strange sound as it glowed green.

"Just the Doctor. Now tell me, who are you? You don't look like anything that I've ever seen. Well I've seen animal like alien races, but nothing quite like you." The Doctor walked around Glimpse inspecting him."I have no idea what you are. That is something I feel like I am saying more and more."

"My name is Glimpse the Hedgehog. I don't know what species I am, so you will have to ask my unconscious…companions here once they wake up." Glimpse walked over to a chair and sat down from exhaustion.

"How do you not know what species you are, I mean come on. I know what species I am, time lord." Glimpse just glared at the Doctor because of his happy attitude.

"Because I have only been alive for a couple of years and those years were spent fighting a war that ended up destroying everything I care about. I just ran away. I was too weak to do anything to save my planet and my best friend. "Glimpse put his head in his hands in depression from his failures.

"Well I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up old memories. If it helps I do know what it feels like to lose everything." The Doctor said as he inspected Flare for injuries.

"Yeah, right." He mumbled."How are they?" He asked while sitting upright again.

"They are fine as far as I can tell. They are just unconscious. Should be up in about a couple of hours but it can be a second if you allow me to use my sonic screwdriver to create a frequency that will wake them up. But it may give them an earache." He pulled out his screwdriver and waited for Glimpse's okay.

Glimpse got a sly smirk on his face."Do it." The Doctor turned on his sonic screwdriver and a high pitched sound resonated through the entire room. Taylor, Flare, and Misty shot right up and covered their ears.

"What the hell was that!?" Flare yelled.

"Sorry about that, your friend said I could. Don't worry it will only last a couple of minutes." The Doctor said as he got a good distance from the angered hedgehog.

"So Glimpse told you to do this, and he knew it would hurt?" Taylor asked and the Doctor shook his head yes. "Good to know." She walked over to Glimpse and grabbed his arm.

"Oh no not aga-!" Glimpse was flipped out of the chair and was on his back again, in pain."Really!? Is this going to become our thing or something?" Glimpse asked. While slowly getting back up.

"It will if you keep on trying to get on my nerves." She spat back. While they were arguing, Misty and Flare talked with the Doctor.

"So where are we Mr?" Misty questioned

"Doctor, just the Doctor and we are in the TARDIS. Stands for, Time And Relative Dimension In Space." He walked over to the other side of the console and looked at the screen."We currently are on earth in the year 2013. Rather dull year for earth, nothing much happened this year. Which means; we are safe." Everyone looked at the Doctor like he was a madman."What?"

"What is earth and why did you mention the year?" Misty asked.

"Well earth is home to the human race among another race but let's not get into that. To answer you're other question, well you need to know what time period you're in when you have a time machine." Everyone's expressions just got even more confused.

"A time machine? Isn't that just science fiction? They're not actually real." Flare stated.

"Well neither are walking talking hedgehogs who give off weird energy signatures that I have never seen before." The time lord shot back.

"Let's all just slow down for a second and explain everything to each other okay?" Misty asked.

*1 hour later*

"So the three of you come from a world called Mobius and Glimpse comes from another dimension that must be similar to your world so Glimpse must be a mobian like the rest of you. And the reason you are all here is because someone saved you all from this…Nero the Hedgehog as he was about to destroy you all. Who apparently…has a connection to our green friend here." The Doctor had summarized everything they told him in about 3 minutes.

"Let me make one thing clear Doctor. None of you are my friends, you are all just acquaintances and nothing more." Glimpse shot everyone a look of anger and walked towards the door.

"Wait, wait, wait." The Doctor got in front of the door to block off Glimpse."You can't go out there. You go out there people will see you and will panic. Then the military will show to try and capture you or kill you, either way innocent lives will be lost." Glimpse grabbed the Doctor and held him over his head."Whoa, okay calm down Glimpse there's no reason to get violent."

"Then don't…get…in…my…way." Glimpse slowly put the Doctor down and collapsed.

"Glimpse what is it? What's wrong?"The Doctor kneeled down and pulled out his sonic screwdriver to scan Glimpse while everyone else got closer to see what was wrong.

"Doctor what's happening to Glimpse?" Misty asked with concern in her voice.

He was silent as he looked at his screwdriver."…His life force is being burned up. Something is draining away his life, like something is making his soul fade away." While the Doctor continued to think, Glimpse grabbed him by his suspenders to get his attention.

"In…hibitor…rings." He let go and passed out again.

"Inhibitor rings, what does that mean?" Everyone was thinking about it for a moment until Misty spoke up.

"I know! The rings on his wrists are gone. Just like Shadow he needs his inhibitor rings so that he doesn't use up all of his chaos energy and kill himself. But that is only supposed to be when he's fighting, so why is he so weak now?"

"Because: he's not Shadow. From what we've seen he can turn super without the emeralds and can do even more chaos moves than Shadow. So maybe he needs to keep his inhibitor rings on at all times or he will die." Flare stated while picking Glimpse up."Doctor do you have a medical room in here somewhere?"

"Yes, just go up those stairs; turn right, then left, another left, then right, and go straight. You'll find it at the end of the hall." Flare ran off while the Doctor stayed where he was with Misty and Taylor. "Tell me you two, do either of you know where his rings are?"

"No we haven't seen them since we got here. It's possible they are still in our world." Taylor told the Doctor as she leaned against the railing.

"Doctor can't you create new inhibitor rings?" Misty asked.

"I could but I can't since I don't know anything about this chaos energy of yours." The Doctor walked around the console while smacking his forehead, trying to think of something. While he was doing that Misty looked below the TARDIS console and saw the purple chaos emerald there.

"Doctor could you use this to help you understand chaos energy?" She went under the console and grabbed the chaos emerald, holding it up to the Doctor. He grabbed the emerald and pulled out his sonic to scan the emerald. He got a big grin on his face and put the emerald in his jacket pocket.

"Oh yes, this will work. I can definitely do it now, but it will take some time." Flare came back down the stairs with a look of urgency.

"Doctor he is getting worse. His heart is beating slower and so is his breathing." The Doctor ran past Flare but stopped at the top of the stairs and turned around.

"Listen you three this is going to take some time so I want you all to take these." He pulled out his screwdriver and aimed it at the console, causing three bracelets to appear."Put those on and you will be able to change your appearance to human." After he said that he left.

They walked up to the console and picked up the bracelets."So we put these on and we look like these humans?" Taylor asked with disbelief in her voice.

"Only one way to find out." Flare put his on and turned it on. His appearance started to shift and he looked like a 17 year old human male. He had his same clothes on and his hair was sleeked back and spiky."How do I look?"

"Human. Now it's our turn." Misty and Taylor turned theirs on and they both changed too. Misty had on her same outfit and her white hair was down to the middle of her back. Taylor also had her same clothes on and her white hair was a little bit past her waist.

"Now that were all set I guess we can go outside now." Flare walked to the door, opened it, and walked outside with Taylor and Misty right behind him."So where are we exactly on this planet earth?"

They all looked around until Taylor found a sign."Look there's a sign that says this place is called central park."

"Okay but what city are we in?" Flare asked while he jumped to the top of a tree."Boy, there are a lot of tall buildings out there."

Misty found a newspaper on the ground and picked it up to get a look at what was inside."Guys I think this city is called New York."

"So what are we supposed to do? It's nighttime." Taylor asked while leaning against a tree.

"Well we cou-"Before Misty could finish a laser hit the ground next to her, making her jump."Whoa! Where did that come from?"

From behind the trees metal men appeared with some of them having laser blasters on their arms and others holding a laser rifle.**"You three came from the TARDIS which makes you all allies of the Doctor, Which makes you all enemies of the Cybermen. Cybermen, Delete."** They all opened fire on them. Taylor jumped behind the nearest Cybermen and used it as a shield. One tried to shoot her from behind but she used her powers to take its rifle and use it on the machine. Misty raised up a wall of earth around herself but the blasts were already breaking through. Before they could break through she created a tornado around the Cybermen around her and made them smash into each other. They broke down her wall and surrounded her again. When they were all about to fire she created a tornado of fire around her and fried their circuits. The tree Flare was in got shot down so he was on the ground. Three Cyber men aimed at him and fired, but Flare rolled out of the way and fired three ice spears, impaling them in the chest. Two more came up behind him and Flare turned around to shoot a fire ball at one, and a ice spear at another one. Three were trying to break into the TARDIS, but Taylor blasted two of them and kicked the other one's head off.

"Misty, Flare, we need to get back inside the TARDIS right now!" As Misty and Flare came running to the TARDIS, Taylor covered them with the laser rifle."Hurry!"Just as they made it inside, Taylor rushed inside and shut the door. As they were all trying to catch their breath, the Doctor came rushing down the steps in a frenzy.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Flare turned around while he was still trying to catch his breath.

"We were attacked by these machines called Cybermen. There are dozens of them outside right now." The Doctors eyes became wide and he started to press buttons and pull down on levers."Doctor what are you doing?"

"I'm going to get us out of here. The Cybermen followed me here, that's the only explanation as to why they're here." The ship started to shake violently for a couple of minutes and then stopped.

"Doctor, what happened?" Taylor asked while aiming her gun at the door.

"I believe the Cybermen have captured my ship and have put up a force field around her. So we can't escape until we can deactivate it."

"So how do we do that?" Flare asked while taking a seat.

"Simple, we let the Cybermen take us to it. The controls for the force field should be on the bridge and once the Cybermen have me they will take me to the bridge and try to make me give them access to my TARDIS." He said as he walked towards the door.

"Hold on Doctor you can't just go alone." Flare said while getting back up.

"He's right let us come with you." Taylor said as she placed the gun under the console.

"Don't be stupid, you all can't come with me. Someone needs to stay here and watch Glimpse."

"I'll watch him." Misty volunteered.

"Good, thank you Misty. Now his inhibitor rings are already being made in the medical room, should take about a few more minutes before they are completed. But he still needs to recover from his injuries so don't let him out. Understand?" Misty shook her head in understanding."Good. Now then Flare, Taylor, let's go meet the cyber leader."

* * *

**Author's note: Well how was that? Good? Bad? Brilliant? Clever? Let me know in the reviews. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Since I won't be updating tomorrow I'm going to say this now. MERRY CHRISTIMAS EVERYONE!**

**Now with that out of the way let's get to the disclaimer: I own nothing except my oc and the storyine. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

When the Doctor, Taylor, and Flare walked out of the TARDIS, a thousand Cybermen aimed their weapons at them."Hello everyone. How are you all doing?" The Cybermen were silent while Taylor and Flare looked at the Doctor with shock at his calmness."So then I assume you will be taking us to your leader?"

**"No Doctor, only you. The others will be converted or deleted."** A Cybermen replied over the intercoms.

"Nope sorry that's not going to work for me. Either my friends come with me or you don't get the secrets of the TARDIS." The Doctor sent a calm yet surprisingly unsettling look at the Cybermen. They were silent for a moment until the Cybermen responded.

**"Very well, come with us."** The Doctor, Taylor, and Flare followed six Cybermen to the bridge.

"Doctor are you sure this is a good idea." Taylor whispered to the Doctor.

"Relax everything will be alright, trust me."

*In the TARDIS medical room*

Misty is watching the vital signs of Glimpse in case they begin to flat line. She looked towards the inhibitor rings that were still being made."Come on, how much longer is this going to take?" While she checked the progress of the rings, Glimpse was starting to dream.

*Inside Glimpse's mind*

Glimpse was standing in the core of his planet where dark Gaia lay."How did I get here? Wasn't I on the Doctor's ship?" He looked around to try and find any hint of the TARDIS or the people that were with him."This has got to be some kind of nightmare right? It has to be because I have no fond memories of this place."

"Maybe not for you Glimpse, but for me this is where it all started." Glimpse turned around and saw Nero, still in his dark super form. "Hello, surprised to see me?" Glimpse looked at him completely stunned at how he was there.

"How…how the hell, are you here?" Glimpse glared at him, while letting his chaos energy come off him in waves.

"Come now Glimpse. No need to get angry or violent. Besides, not like you could do anything to me anyway." He walked to the edge and looked down into the lava."Ya'know they say dark Gaia woke up all on its own in our world. But that's wrong; it didn't wake up on its own." Nero turned around with the lava erupting behind him, making his body look like a silhouette and his eyes even more cold and filled with even more darkness."I woke up dark Gaia." Glimpse's eyes shrunk and his body started to fill with rage.

"You were the one who woke up dark Gaia? How? Why?" He began to charge up chaos energy in the palms of his hands.

"Well I did it by using the seven chaos emeralds in our world to awaken it, while making it even stronger. Then I destroyed the master emerald and scattered the pieces across dimensions. Now as for my reason…I wanted revenge on everyone." Nero flew to the center of the lava with his arms crossed, looking down at Glimpse with a cold glare that was filled with rage.

"Why do you want revenge on everyone?" Lava began to shoot up everywhere around both Nero and Glimpse. The platform Glimpse was on began to crumble.

"For their sins. They claimed to have created you to save the planet and give your life to revive it but there is more to it. You were created for one single purpose. That purpose is project celestial being." Nero came at Glimpse like a rocket and grabbed him by the throat, holding him at the edge of the platform.

"What is project celestial being?" He managed to choke out.

"You will find out in due time. But for now…BURN IN HELL REPLICA!" Nero let Glimpse go and he fell into the lava.

*Back in the TARDIS medical room*

"AAAAHHHH!" Glimpse began to thrash around on the bed he was lying in. Misty rushed over and saw that his vital signs were starting to go wild.

"Glimpse calm down, you're okay, everything is going to be okay alright." She tried to hold Glimpse down but was having a hard time."Please calm down Glimpse! If you keep this up you are going to kill yourself!" He shook off Misty and she stumbled backwards into the machine that was making the inhibitor rings. When she turned around they were complete."Oh thank goodness." She grabbed the rings and ran back to Glimpse and held down his right arm, placing the first ring on his wrist. Once it was on he began to calm down so Misty moved to his other side and placed the last ring on his wrist. Glimpse finally calmed down and his vital signs returned to normal."There we go. Don't worry Glimpse you're going to be fine now." Glimpse opened his eyes and looked around the room.

"I guess you found my inhibitor rings. Where am I and where are the others?" Glimpse asked as he got out of the bed.

"Well after you passed out Flare brought you here and he, the Doctor, and Taylor are now being taken to the bridge, hopefully." He looked at her still confused.

"Taken to the bridge? Who is taking them to the bridge?"

"Right let me explain from the beginning." While she explained everything to Glimpse the Doctor, Taylor, and Flare just made it to the bridge.

*Cybermen ship bridge*

**"Doctor you will give us the secrets of your TARDIS or your friends will be deleted."**

"Well I would love to but you're not being very specific. What kind of secrets are you talking about? Like the lever underneath the console that doesn't do anything, the door that is locked even though there is no room on the other side." The Doctor continued to ramble on while Flare and Taylor whispered to each other.

"What is he doing? Doesn't he realize that we are surrounded by killer robots?" Flare whispered.

"I think he is just a madman with a box. We need to figure out a way out of here ourselves because the Doctor isn't going to be of much help to us." While they were talking the Doctor raised his voice to get their attention.

"But you want know something that isn't a secret? The controls for your ships engines and the force field that is keeping my TARDIS stuck here are directly to the left of my red hedgehog friend." Flare looked to his left and saw what the Doctor was talking about.

**"Your response is illogical. There are no hedgehogs here."**

"Oh you think so?" The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and activated it, causing the bracelets that Flare and Taylor wore to turn off and reveal their true forms."Now." The Doctor said to Flare.

"On it." Flare held up his hand and fired an ice spear at the controls causing the entire ship to shake.

"Warning: engines losing power. Ship will crash into the earth in 30 minutes." A voice said over the intercoms.

"Time to go." The Doctor ran out the way they came in with Taylor and Flare behind him.

"Doctor what about the ship crashing into the earth?" Taylor asked.

"One problem at a time Tay, first we get back to my TARDIS, and then we save the earth." They turned right and saw 20 Cybermen with rifles aiming at them."But first were going to have to get through these Cybermen that are aiming their guns at us."

"Doctor what do we do?" Flare asked while readying an ice spear.

"We stand here and wait for them to get ambushed." Taylor and Flare looked at him with confused looks.

"Who is going to ambush them?" When Taylor said that an explosion from occurred behind the Cybermen, turning them into scrap metal. A second later Misty jumped out of the smoke with relief on her face.

"Thank goodness I found you guys. Come on the force field is gone so we can get out of here now." She turned around and ran back the way she came with the others following.

"I told you they would get ambushed." The Doctor said.

"That was just a lucky guess you madman!" Flare shouted.

"First, I'm a madman with a box, second it was not a lucky guess it was a lie that just so happened to be true. Misty I must say you have destroyed a lot of Cybermen." The Doctor said as they jumped over a pile of destroyed Cybermen.

"I was trying to be quiet but they found me so I had to improvise." She responded.

"You call ripping them apart till only their head is left improvising?" Taylor said as they passed a Cybermen that didn't have a body anywhere near it.

"That one just made me mad because it burned off a little bit of my hair when it fired at me." Misty shot back.

"Less talking, more running."Flare shouted at them.

"Wait before we do that, Misty, how is Glimpse?" The Doctor asked.

"He's fine Doctor, the inhibitor rings are working perfectly." Misty responded.

"Good in that case everyone stop where you are." Everybody stopped but had a look of concern that said _'should we really trust this guy?'_ The Doctor walked over to a nearby console that happened to be for communications and turned it on."Hello Glimpse can you hear me? This is the Doctor." There was static for a few seconds until Glimpse finally responded.

"Doctor? How the hell are you taking through my inhibitor rings?"

"I just made a few upgrades to your inhibitor rings while I was making them, but right now I need you to go to the TARDIS console and look for a lever that has small light bulbs on it."

"Alright give me a sec." While they were waiting they heard the sound of approaching Cybermen."Alright I'm here."

"Good now do you see the lever that I mentioned?"

"Yes."

"Now all you need to do is pull the lever down."

"Okay got it."

"Alright then Glimpse, we'll see you when you get here." He turned off the communications and turned back to the others.

"Doctor what are you planning?" Misty asked.

"Well I'm having Glimpse bring the TARDIS to us. You see after you all left to go outside while we were still on earth I programmed the TARDIS to track the frequency of my sonic screwdriver in case something happened." At that moment the TARDIS appeared and they all went inside with the Doctor locking it behind them.

"What the hell is going? What did you do?" Glimpse asked.

"Well Flare destroyed the controls for the Cybermen's engines and the ship is now going to crash into the earth in about" He looked at the screen to see how much time is left."15 minutes." He started to move around the console while pushing buttons, turning knobs, flipping switches, and pulling levers."Come on think, think, think, think." While he was thinking Glimpse was looking at the screen that showed the Cybermen's ship slowly falling into earth's atmosphere.

_'Again, it's happening again. Another is about to be destroyed right in front of my eyes.'_ Glimpse closed his eyes deep in thought about what he should do. _'No, not this time, I won't let it happen again.'_ "Doctor where is the chaos emerald?" He just pointed to a spot on the console where the emerald was being kept. Glimpse grabbed it and walked to the door.

"Glimpse what do you think you're doing?" Taylor asked.

"I'm going to use chaos control to send that thing away from earth."

"Are you crazy? You are recovering from your fight with Nero, and you just got your inhibitor rings back on." Flare said.

"I don't care, I'm not going to just stand by and let this world be destroyed. I will save it no matter what." He opened the door which showed they were in space and the ship was getting closer to earth.

"Doctor can't we just destroy it?" Misty asked.

"No it's too close to earth. Glimpse is right we have to send it away. But the TARDIS can't move something that big."

"Then how about this Doctor, make new chaos energy for me to use and I will send it away from here. You should have enough data to do it." The Doctor went to the screen and turned the knobs on it.

"Yes you're right. I can do it, I can create chaos energy." He said with a big goofy grin.

"Then in that case, Misty you are coming with me so we can use chaos control." Glimpse said as he changed into his super form.

"What!? I can't transform without the master emerald or the seven chaos emeralds."

"You can with all the chaos energy the Doctor will be making. You can transform and help me send it away. But the downside is we would send ourselves and the TARDIS to another location too."

"I'm alright with that Glimpse. I don't care where we go as long as that ship doesn't hurt any living beings."

"Okay. Ready, Misty?" Misty closed her eyes and focused on the chaos energy around her. Her fur changed to white and eyes were now red and gold. She grew wings as flames started to surround her."Let's go!" They both flew out of the TARDIS and got in front of the Cybermen ship while readying their chaos control.

"Ready Misty!" She nodded her head yes."One… two…THREE!"

"CHAOS CONTROL!" They both shouted as a beam of light shot out of their hands and hit the ship dead on; creating a white sphere of light that enveloped not only them but the TARDIS as well.

When Glimpse looked around after the flash of light disappeared he noticed he and Misty weren't in their super forms anymore."Well I guess it worked. But where are we?" Glimpse said as he looked at all the tall and shiny buildings.

"I have no idea. The TARDIS sensors say that we are on earth, but a different kind of earth, one that I have never been to before." Glimpse turned around and saw the Doctor come out of his TARDIS with Flare and Taylor behind him."Glad to see you two are okay." He said as pulled out his screwdriver to scan a terminal that was nearby.

"This place must pretty advanced, because I see cars flying around above our heads." Flare stated while he was looking up at all the cars flying across the sky.

"It would also explain why there is a guy with red armor, long blonde hair, and a beam sword about cut Glimpse in half." The Doctor said while he was still looking at the console.

"Wait, what?" Glimpse turned around and narrowly dodged the attack. He kicked his attacker in the chest, sending them back a bit.

"I'm only going to give you one chance to surrender. I suggest you use it." He readied his sword in case Glimpse and the others resist.

"Why the hell is it that every time I go to a new world, someone attacks me before I can explain?" Glimpse groaned.

"Your time is up mavericks, now I'm going to take you all down!" He charged at them with his sword at his side and jumped towards Glimpse.

"Oh shit."

*to be continued*

* * *

**Author's note: Once again Merry Christmas everyone.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I own nothing except the storyline and my OC. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Oh shit." Before the red armored human could make contact Glimpse summoned his sword and the two of them were in a gridlock."Who are you and what the hell is a maverick?" They pushed away from each other and stared each other down.

"My name is Zero, and mavericks are what I hunt down. One last chance, surrender or I cut you all down." He raised his arm at Glimpse and it changed to a blaster.

"What the hell? What on earth are you?" Zero fired a shot at Glimpse while he was stunned. Glimpse closed his eyes and readied himself for the attack, but it never came. When he opened his eyes he saw that there was a wall of earth in front of him."What? How?"

"Are you okay Glimpse?" Glimpse looked up and saw Misty standing on top of the wall.

"Yeah, thanks to you. What do you say me and you take him on together?" She nodded her head yes as flames formed around her hands.

"Take this!" She launched two fire balls at Zero which he cut through easily. He then dashed towards the wall and jumped up towards Misty. But right when he got there she jumped back and when he looked down he saw Glimpse coming at him with a homing attack. Glimpse hit him on the chest and wrapped his arms around Zero to bring him to the ground with him. When they hit the ground Glimpse jumped off of him landed on a streetlight.

"Is that all you got? I know your name is Zero, but I didn't know you fought like one." Glimpse taunted him Zero making him annoyed.

"I'll show you who fights like a zero." He raised his hand high as it started to glow. When he brought it down, multiple energy shots came out of the ground and scattered in all directions.

"Whoa!" Glimpse jumped off the streetlight and started to cut through the blasts but one managed to hit him in the chest, exploding on impact and sending him flying. "Is that a giant building made of metal? This is going to hurt a lot." Glimpse braced himself for impact but once again it never came."What?"

"I got you Glimpse don't worry." Glimpse looked down below and saw Misty using the wind to catch Glimpse.

"How many times have you saved my tail?"

"I think this would be the fourth time? I'm not really sure, I never saved anyone person this much before." She let out a little giggle which made Glimpse smack his forehead.

"Well anyway, how about you send me back at that guy like a rocket eh?" Glimpse said as he curled up into a ball.

"You got it." She began to ready a huge gust of wind behind Glimpse while waiting for his signal.

"Wait for it…NOW!" She let loose the wind and Glimpse took off like a rocket.

"How far did I send that freak?" Zero was jumping from rooftop to rooftop to catch up with Glimpse."Huh what's that?" Zero stopped on a building to get a better look at the object coming towards him."Isn't that- ugh!?" Before he could finish his sentence Zero was hit in the gut by Glimpse and sent crashing into a nearby building."Damn! That one really hurt." Zero walked to the edge of the hole he made and looked up to see Glimpse looking down, waiting for him."You are going to pay for that you, bastard." Zero lunged at Glimpse, only for him to be stuck in midair."What the hell!?"

Glimpse smirked at his confusion." You know you really should look before you leap." Misty walked up next to Glimpse.

"You should know that I can control the elements. For example, I can make a gust of wind come from above to send you into the ground below." She raised her right arm and brought it down. Zero could hear the wind howl before it hit him and sent him into the ground. Misty looked over the edge of the building they were on to see if he was down for good."Do you think he'll stay down?" Glimpse simply shrugged and jumped down to check, with Misty doing the same.

Glimpse checked his body to see if he was still alive."His body feels cold; I think he won't be bothering us again." Glimpse picked up his body and threw him over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Misty asked.

"He may have tried to kill us, but he at least deserves a proper grave. But first we need to get back to the others." Misty nodded in agreement and they both ran back to where the others are.

*With the Doctor and the others*

"Shouldn't we help them?" Taylor asked. Flare shook his head no.

"If we go and help him, then who will watch the Doctor? Don't worry Glimpse and Misty will be fine." Flare stated.

"I'm not worried about Glimpse, I'm worried about Misty." Taylor corrected Flare.

"You and him really don't get along, do you?" Flare said while he made sure the TARDIS was locked.

"More like, he keeps on giving me a reason to be angry with him."

"Ah ha! Now I know what he is!" The Doctor shouted, causing Flare and Taylor to look at him."He's a maverick hunter." Taylor and Flare looked at the Doctor, still confused about what he's talking about.

"What is a maverick hunter?" Taylor asked.

"Maverick hunters are reploids that hunt other reploids, or machines that have gone maverick, think of them like police officers, except they chase down machines." The Doctor continued to smile until he remembered what was going on."We need to find Misty and Glimpse right now. Taylor come with me, Flare watch the TARDIS." Before they could go, Glimpse and Misty arrived with Zero over Glimpse's shoulder."No…no, no, no! Glimpse please tell me you didn't kill him."

Glimpse set Zero down on the ground."Yes I did." The Doctor put his hand on his head and started to walk around in circles."What's the big deal?"

He turned on Glimpse, trying to keep his temper under control."The big deal is, you killed an innocent person. He was trying to do his job Glimpse! He is a maverick hunter they are like the police force of this world, and you killed him." Glimpse still looked unfazed by the Doctor's concerns.

"So? He tried to kill us, so I did what anyone would have done, I killed him first." Glimpse said, trying to make the Doctor see that it was the only option.

"That doesn't change the fact that it is wrong! It's never okay to kill another living being."

"Why are you so obsessed over this? What else could I have done Doctor?" Glimpse said while trying to hold back his anger.

"You could have just knocked him out! Or maybe just disarm him, something other than killing him!" The Doctor snapped back.

"Are you two done arguing yet?" Everyone turned to the source of the voice to see Zero standing up and aiming his hand cannon at them."If you are, then can I start taking you down?" The Doctor gave a sigh of relief and put his hands together.

"Oh thank goodness your okay, we thought you were dead." The Doctor walked over to Zero and shook his hand that wasn't a blaster."Hello nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor, and the animals are Glimpse, Flare, Misty, and Taylor. The blue police box is the TARDIS, my time machine. Now that we all know each other can you change your hand back into a hand so we can explain ourselves and no one else can get hurt?" Zero looked at him like he was crazy. He thought for a second and finally decided to change his hand back to normal.

"You've got 5 minutes." He said while leaning against the Doctor's TARDIS. The Doctor explained everything that happened with Flare and Glimpse filling in the blanks. After they were done Zero just stood there for a moment to process everything he was told."I see, well that would explain how you all got here and that weird disturbance that our scans picked up. If that's your situation then do you think you can get back?"

"No, I'm afraid it takes time for the TARDIS to create that much chaos energy. Plus it must wear down Glimpse to use that much chaos energy in such a short amount of time. So do you have a safe place where I can keep my TARDIS and we can rest?" The Doctor said while using his sonic screwdriver to scan Zero's blaster arm.

Zero pulled his arm away from the Doctor and gave him a glare telling him to back off."Yes, you all can stay at maverick hunter HQ. Just wait here while I go tell them the situation." He walked off to a quiet place, leaving the others time to talk.

"Well it's nice to see everything working out nicely." Misty said to break the silence.

"Yeah so far, but how can we be sure we can trust him?" Glimpse stated.

"We can trust him because he is a maverick hunter. He only fights mavericks, so we are safe." The Doctor said.

'What is a maverick hunter?" Glimpse asked.

"Like I said they are like the police force of this world, except they only go after machines that have gone maverick, or other reploids that have gone maverick. Before you ask reploids are like androids except these reploids are much more advanced. So advanced in fact, they have emotions that makes them alive. These reploids are like a new species. Wonderful." The Doctor walked over to his TARDIS and went inside to do some work.

While everyone was waiting, Glimpse decided to talk to Misty."Um, Misty I would like to…uh…thank you…for helping me during the fight and also for all the other times." Glimpse said awkwardly, since he's not use to being saved so many times.

"No problem Glimpse, that's what friends are for." She said while smiling. Glimpse was stunned by the word friend.

"We're…friends?"

"Of course, after all we've been through it would make since that we'd be friends. Do you not think we're friends?" Misty asked with slight worry in her eyes.

"No, it's just that I never had many friends in my world. Any friends that I did have, eventually died from the endless war with dark Gaia. It eventually claimed the life of my best friend too." As Glimpse said that he remembered dark Gaia killing Carly, which made him tremble in anger.

"I'm…sorry to hear that. It must be hard to lose so many close people, but I can promise you that me, Flare, and Taylor aren't going anywhere."

"You mean Flare and Taylor are-"Before Glimpse could continue Zero came back.

"Alright, I explained everything to HQ so you all have permission to come. We need to go now because it's a while away and something big has happened that requires my assistance." When Zero finished the Doctor came out of his TARDIS.

"Then you can give me the coordinates Zero so I can get us all there in a flash."

"What you mean with that small blue box? I thought you said it didn't have the energy to take you anywhere."

"We need chaos energy to do that Zero. But the TARDIS regular energy is still fine and can take us anywhere and any when in this universe." Zero looked at the Doctor with doubt but decided to humor him anyway and walked inside the TARDIS. When he got inside he was stunned to see how big it was on the inside."Surprised?" The Doctor walked past Zero with everyone else following after him.

"It's bigger on the inside." Zero said, still stunned.

"I love it when they say that. Now then give me the coordinates Zero." Zero snapped out of it and told the Doctor the coordinates of maverick hunter base. In a few seconds they were there and everyone walked out to see reploids everywhere.

"So that thing really does work. Anyway everyone welcome to maverick hunter HQ." Zero said as walked over to a blue reploid with a blue helmet."X what's happened to the colony?" The reploid called X turned around when he heard his name being called.

"Ah Zero glad to see your okay. Now about the colony, we have a few days to gather parts that are needed to stop it. We have two options, we can gather the parts needed to create a cannon to shoot it out of space or we can gather the parts needed to create a ship and have someone crash into the colony with it." X said.

"Then why don't we use the space cannon since it will be less dangerous." Zero suggested.

"We could but we're not entirely sure it will work. If we use the ship, we're almost sure it will work." X replied. While Zero was thinking X noticed everyone standing not too far behind him."Uh Zero, who are all those…people?" Zero looked behind him and realized what he was talking about.

"Oh they were the cause of that weird energy signature that I was sent to investigate a little while ago. The human looking one is called the Doctor. I can't remember the others names." Zero said as he walked off to the control center leaving X in charge of them.

"Hello, my name is megaman X but please, just call me X. What are your names?"

"My name is Flare the Hedgehog."

"My name is Misty the Hedgehog."

"I'm Taylor the Fox."

"I'm Glimpse the Hedgehog. Care to tell us exactly what is going on X?" Glimpse asked while crossing his arms.

"A colony that is in space is on a crash collision course with earth. If we don't stop it then it will destroy the planet." X replied.

"How did it start to fall towards earth?" Flare asked.

"The one responsible is someone who looks a lot like you guys. He calls himself Nero the Hedgehog. He is working with another maverick named Sigma." X continued to talk, but Glimpse zoned out at the mention of Nero.

"Is he still there?" Glimpse asked quietly.

"What was that?" X said. Glimpse looked at him with rage in his eyes and tried to lunge at X but Flare and Taylor stopped him.

"Tell me where his right now! I need to know where he is so I can find out everything he knows about me!" Glimpse struggled to get out of their grips but couldn't.

"Glimpse calm down! Let X explain." Flare snapped at Glimpse. He looked at Flare for a second and calmed down. After they let him go, X started to explain again.

"We believe he's still on the colony. We would send you there but they are blocking all teleports to and from the colony." When X finished Glimpse walked off towards the command center, starting to get angry again.

"I will get to that space colony, no matter what."

***To be continued***


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter 8**

**I own nothing except the storyline and my OC. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Glimpse walked into the command center, still in a rage about not being able to reach Nero. He looked at one of the monitors that showed the space colony falling to earth. While he was looking at it he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder, when he turned his head he saw it was Flare."Don't worry Glimpse, we will find a way to get you up to that colony." Glimpse sighed in defeat.

"No you won't. As much as I want to get up there it's just impossible. It's too far for me to use chaos control and I can't turn super just to go up there. It would take up too much energy. If they could fix their teleports I'd go, but they said it was impossible." When Glimpse was finished he heard someone telling the Doctor to get away from the teleporters."What is he doing now?" Glimpse groaned.

"Hold on just give me a second." The Doctor was crossing some wires and using his screwdriver on some of the data chips in the device."Aaaand…there we go!" When he was finished the teleporter powered up and a monitor showed the one on the colony was now online. The reploid who told the Doctor to get away from the machine, looked at him in amazement.

"How did you do that?" He asked astonished.

"Simple…I'm clever. Now then, it's still not entirely safe to use yet. I managed to get them online but I still need to get the connection between the two to stabilize so no one will have their atoms scrambled and scattered across the universe." The Doctor moved away from the teleporter and stood in the middle of the room that looked like it was meant for whoever was in charge of this place."Now I'm going to need all of you to help me stabilize frequencies and to take down any security codes that may try to stop us. Oh we'll also need some people to watch for any viruses." Everyone stared at the Doctor for a moment from complete shock at what he was doing."What? Don't just stand there, move, move, move we've got work to do!" Everyone snapped out of their trance and got to their stations. Glimpse and the others stayed where they were since they weren't good with all this technical stuff.

"So what we just stand here and wait?" Flare said.

"If Tails was here, he could probably give us something to do." Misty said.

"No you all are not going to just stand there. You will help defend the base." The Doctor said while he was working on some holographic screens.

"What do you mean?" Glimpse asked.

"The base's scans have picked up a massive number of enemy signatures converging on the base. So you four along with Zero, X, and any available maverick hunters are going to stop them and protect the people, understand?" They all agreed and left the command center to talk about their strategy.

"So how are we going to do this exactly?" Glimpse asked.

"I have an idea. Misty and Zero will be in charge of guarding the front of the base while evacuating all the citizens into the base. Taylor and X will cover the rear of the base and stop anyone from getting in. Me and Glimpse will be a two man strike force and try to stop the enemies advance." Flare walked over to a group of maverick hunters and told them of his strategy, leaving the others stunned.

"How long was he a take charge strategist?" Taylor asked. Misty and Glimpse just shrugged.

"Do we have an exact number of our enemies?" Glimpse asked.

"We don't have an exact number, but we believe they range from 800,000 to 1,000,000." They turned around to see Zero walking towards them with X right behind him."They heavily outnumber us and we have no idea of their fighting capabilities. Things are looking pretty grim." Zero said.

"But we can't give up, no matter what. Too many lives are counting on us." X said with determination in his eyes.

"I never said we were going to give up, just that we are going to be in for the fight of our lives." Flare walked back over to them after telling the reploids his plan.

"X, Zero I have positions for you guys too." He gave them a rundown of their plan and the two hunters agreed."We have assignments so let's get to work."

"Well then I better go get my gun." Taylor said as she walked into the TARDIS and came back out with the Cybermen rifle she got, when they ambushed them on earth."Alright blue boy you coming?" Taylor walked off to the rear of the base with X following behind her, a little worried about following a girl who is carrying a rifle that is taller than her.

"Come on Misty let's get to the front and start getting people inside." Zero said as he walked off with Misty next to him.

"That just leaves me and you Glimpse; let's go give our enemy a nice warm welcome." Flare gave Glimpse a smirk and held out his fist towards him. Glimpse returned the smirk and hit his fist with Flare's.

"Right, let's go thrash some out of control robots." They both ran out of the base and headed out to cut off the enemies advance. It took them less than 10 minutes to find the enemy, but when they did they were shocked by what they saw.

"Glimpse, is it me or do these robots look like Nero?" Flare was slightly unnerved by the thought of having to face an army of Nero's, even if they were just robot copies.

"Yes Flare, they do look like Nero." In the sky above them were thousands of Nero robots. There were so many of them that they completely blocked out the sun."This is going to be one hell of a fight." Glimpse summoned his sword and Nero created shield of ice in one hand and sword made of flames in his other hand.

"You know, I actually wish my little brother was here right now." Glimpse looked at Flare surprised to hear that Flare had a younger brother.

"You've got a younger brother?"

"Yeah, if we live through this I'll tell you about him."

"Heh, is he stronger than you?"

*Music: Megaman x8 wild fang*

"No way, but having him here would be very helpful for us." The robots stopped waiting and came at Glimpse and Flare all at once, looking like a giant wave made of metal."Let's dance you pieces of scrap metal!" Flare jumped at the closest one and cut it in half, another on came at him from behind but he brought his shield up and kicked it upwards. Once it crashed into a few other robots, Flare used his flame sword to shoot out some flames and hit the robots, causing them to explode."Heh, this is nothing." Flare spoke too soon because then another one came up below him and hit him with a homing attack, sending him upwards. One was waiting for him from above and fired an attack at him, hitting him in the chest and sending him back to the ground with a loud thud."Was that a chaos attack?" Flare got back up but he didn't notice a Nero bot was about to stab its metal claws through the back of his chest.

"Behind you!" Glimpse came in at the last second and cut the robots arm off, he held up his hand and fired a chaos spear at its head."You're right Flare that was a chaos attack they hit you with. I can sense chaos energy coming from all of these robots." They stood back to back with the Nero bots surrounding them. Three came at Glimpse from above but he and Flare saw them coming, so Flare held his shield down and Glimpse jumped on I and used it as a spring board. Two more came at Flare while his back was turned but he knew they were coming and turned around and slashed their heads off. When Glimpse reached the three Nero bots, he cut one right down the middle and launched a chaos spear at the chest of the other one, and back flipped as the last one tried to tackle him so Glimpse was now on its back while it tried to shake him off. Glimpse punched his hand through its chest and jumped off as it exploded and cut a few more Nero bots on his way down to the ground. When he looked back up he saw 10 Nero bots floating above him and fire at him. Before the attacks could hit home though, Flare got in front of Glimpse and used his shield to block the attacks, but his ice shield was destroyed in the process. While the smoke was still up Flare fired an ice spear at each of the robots and each one went through the robots chest, causing them to explode.

"There is just no end to them." Flare said as he changed into his blazing ice form, intensifying the heat of his sword.

"Your right, we need to-gah!?" Two Nero bots tackled Glimpse, separating him and Flare.

*Music change to: Megaman Zero Cannonball mix*

"Glimpse!" While Flare was distracted a Nero bot charged him, forcing him to focus on his battle and worry about Glimpse later."Damn it! Get out of my way!" He fired an ice spear that went right through its head and put his hand on the ground, raising ice from the ground and impaling multiple targets. One grabbed Flare from behind and brought him up."Let go of me, you piece of scrap!" The robot ignored him and went higher until finally it stopped, grabbed Flare's right arm, and through towards the ground. While he was falling two Nero bots came at him from the right and kicked him in the side together, sending him to another bot that was charging chaos energy in its hand and slamming it into Flare's gut, causing him to cough up blood. Right before Flare hit the ground another bot appeared and kneed him in the back, leaving Flare on its knee for a second the bot then bounced its knee up and kicked Flare into a wall."Crap…they're getting faster. It's like they were just holding back before." A bot came at Flare with a drop kick, but he dodged to the left and stabbed his sword through its chest. When he pulled it out, 5 bots fired at him, but Flare swung his sword at them and sent them back combined with his fire and destroyed them. Flare's sword disappeared and he started to breathe heavily."They…just…don't…stop." He looked up and saw at least half of them leaving to attack the base."Oh crap, that is not good."

*With Glimpse just as he was separated from Flare*

*Music change to: Kingdom Hearts 2: Tension Rising*

As Glimpse was sliding across the ground with the two bots still on him, he grabbed one by the head and back flipped to kick off the other sending it through the window of a shop. He raised his hand that was holding the one by the head and smashed it into the ground, crushing the head. He turned around blast the one that was coming out of the store with a chaos lance."I need to get back to Flare." He looked up and saw more bots coming at him."After, I get rid of these tin cans." He jumped towards the one leading them in the charge and sliced it in half and cut through the next one, but one slashed Glimpse across his back, causing some blood to come out."You ugly little bastard!" Glimpse growled as he sent a fist that was charged with chaos energy through its chest. While Glimpse was slowly falling towards the ground, he was surrounded by the bots as they charged their attacks and aimed at Glimpse ready to fire."I don't think so, chaos blast!" A gold aura surrounded Glimpse and it expanded, deflecting the bots attacks and obliterating them in the process. When he reached the ground a bot used a spin dash to knock Glimpse off his feet and another one used a homing attack to hit him in the gut and send him into a streetlight. Before he could recover the bot that hit him with the homing attack charged at him again and punched him through the streetlight, into a parked car. Glimpse looked up and saw one that was going to try and crush his head with its feet, but Glimpse jumped onto the roof of the car and cut the bot in half before it hit the car. Glimpse went jumped back to the ground and stabbed his sword into the ground as kneeled down to catch his breath."This…is…getting…ridiculous." Glimpse got back up, but winced from the stinging pain he felt on his back."I'm going to feel that for a while." When he looked up he saw half of the Nero bots flying towards the base."Damn, I need to find Flare and stop these things right away."

*Music stops*

*At the front of the base with Misty and Zero*

"Zero has everyone been evacuated inside the base yet?" Misty asked Zero as he told a few people to go inside.

"Yeah, that's the last of them." Zero turned around and saw thousands of robots flying towards them."Looks like it was just in time too." Zero pulled out his Z-saber and readied his Z-buster.

"Doctor we've got incoming." Misty told the Doctor by using the communicator he gave her and Taylor before they left.

"I know I can see them on the radar Misty."

"Where are Glimpse and Flare are they okay?" She asked, concerned for her friends safety.

"Don't worry, they are fine. But these machines must seem to be very powerful. I might be able to slow them down by sending them a virus, but it will take some time. Try and hold out until then Misty." The Doctor cut the communications so he could work on the virus.

"So how long do you think we'll hold out?" Misty asked Zero.

"We'll hold out for as long as we need to." Zero replied with no emotion because he had already prepared himself for the fight.

"Right…of course we will. We have to. If we fall then so many humans and reploids will die. So we won't fail." Misty generated two fire balls in her hands and readied herself for the attack.

"Here they come." The wave of Nero bots came at Zero and Misty with the other maverick hunters at their backs like a tsunami. The defense of maverick hunter base had begun.

***To be Continued***

* * *

**Author's note: Well how was that? There is going to be a lot more action in the next chapter. The next one will be focusing on the defense of the base. So review, fav, follow and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Now before I get to the disclaimer I would like to recommend that you all listen to the songs playing during the battles. But one in particular will be hard to find so I will tell you how to find it. Its called "Morte Ai Nostri Nemici" by Jeff Williams. You want to find the non remix of this song. Just look for a video on YouTube titled "01: Extraction-Red vs Blue Season 9 OST(By Jeff Williams), now onto the disclaimer.**

**I own nothing, except my OC and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Now onto the story.**

* * *

When the Nero bots arrived, the maverick hunters opened fire once they were in range. The attack seemed affective but when the smoke cleared, their numbers seemed unaffected by the attack."All maverick hunters fall back to the entrance! Me and Misty will hold them off, while the rest of you take care of any hostiles that slip by us!" Zero took aim and fired at two bots that were aiming at him, destroying them. Three more fired at him from his right, but Misty stopped them by raising a wall of earth.

"Zero are you sure we can handle these many enemies on our own?" Misty asked.

"Well I don't mean to sound selfish, but I wanted us to have most of the fun." Misty let out a little chuckle at Zero's comment.

"Well in that case let's send them to the scrap yard!" Misty's hands became engulfed by flames and she charged the incoming Nero bots

*Music start: Mana Khemia 2 vanishing Mirage*

Misty punched a Nero bot through the chest with her flame fist and with the same hand shot out a fire ball at a bit behind it. She pulled her hand out and back flipped behind a bot that attempted to kill her from behind. She put her hand on the back of its head and melted the metal away so she could pull out its circuits. Two more from a distance were aiming at Misty and were about to fire when Zero cut through them with his saber. One attempted to attack him from above, but Zero performed an uppercut slash. While Zero was still in the air a Nero bot attacked Zero with a spin dash and sent Zero into a wall. When he tried to pull himself out five bots surrounded him and fired, Zero thought fast and pulled his arm free, cutting through the attacks and sending out an energy slash at the robots, cutting them in half. Zero pulled himself free and jumped into the air while firing at the Nero bots around him, but one got behind him and slashed its metal claws across his back."Gah!? Damn you!" Zero spun around and cut the bots head off. He landed back on the ground only to be met with more bots coming at him; however Misty raised up the earth beneath them and impaled them. She jumped on top of the stone pillar in the middle and created a tornado around. Once she gathered enough bots she lit the tornado on fire, causing the bots to burn and melt. Once it cleared she jumped to the nearest bot and latched on to it, she put her hand on its back and melted the metal away. She pulled out some of the wires and let it fly into a group of bots and explode. Once back on the ground a Nero bot punched her in the gut and sent her flying into another bot that grabbed her and slammed her into the ground. It was about to punch her lights out when she grabbed its fist and started spinning it. After some spinning she let go and sent it right through a crumbling wall. Over with Zero, he was struggling with five Nero bots that were continuously firing, all he could do was deflect the attacks with his saber until one snuck up from behind him and shot him in the back. All five in front of Zero fired at him and sent him straight into the wall of the base."Now I'm pissed." Zero got back up and held his fist high, charging it. The Nero bots got closer and closer."Just a little bit longer…NOW! REKKOHA!"Zero punched the ground and sent out a wave of energy shots, destroying multiple Nero bots."Doctor do you have that virus yet!?" Zero yelled into the communicator.

"Yes the virus is ready. It should slow them down now. Good luck Zero!" The Doctor cut off communications and got back to work.

Zero looked at the Nero bots and noticed that they were starting to move slower and their reaction timing was also slowed down."Now's our chance." Zero looked at the maverick hunters who were defending the entrance and decided to help them out."Focus on me you tin can rejects!" Zero cut through them all, one tried to ram into Zero but he saw it coming and jumped over it. While he was above it he aimed his Z-buster at the back of its head and fired. Zero landed on bent knee with the bot crashing into the wall and exploding on impact. When Zero looked at Misty he saw that she was surrounded. He was about to help her when all of a sudden the bots left the front of the base and went to the back of the base."Taylor can you hear me?"

*Music stops*

"Yeah I can hear you loud and clear Zero." Taylor responded.

"The Nero bots are heading towards you and X. But the Doctor managed to create a virus that slowed them down, so you and him should be able to finish them off."

"Copy that Zero. We'll take care of them." Taylor said as she ended communications."You ready blue?" Taylor asked X as he came out from a small armory in the rear entrance of the base wearing some kind of armor."What's up with the armor?"

"This is the ultimate armor that was made for me." X changed his hand to his X-buster and aimed in the direction the Nero bots were supposed to come from."The Nero bots will arrive in about 3, 2, 1…" The Nero bots burst through the giant door that was supposed to hold them back for a little while and landed right in front of Taylor and X."Let's do this."

*Music start: Last Ride of The Day by Nightwish*

A Nero bot fires at Taylor but she rolls to the left and fires a shot through its chest. She gets back up and fires at more Nero bots, they try to charge her but X smashes right through them with a yellow energy field around him. He turns to three bots that are trying to shoot him from above but X quickly charges his buster to the max and fires at them, causing a smoke screen from the explosion. X jumps into the smoke and aims his Nova Strike at the center of the enemy army before them. X shoots forward to the center with the bots firing at him, but the energy field around him was deflecting the attacks for now, X then crashed into the middle of them and blew a small group away. He stood back up as they were taking aim which gave Taylor the chance to jump on their heads to reach X. The last one she stepped on she jumped off and front flipped in mid-air, she stopped herself mid-flip and aimed at the Nero bots behind her and opened fire on them. She landed next to X and they stood back to back. Taylor set her gun down and got into a fighting stance."You any good at hand to hand combat X?"

"I have some experience." Taylor nodded and got ready for the first wave of bots that charged towards the two of them. Taylor rolled over one bots back and kicked its head off, she then back flipped behind one that tried to stab her from behind, grabbed it and turned around with it so it can be shot by a different bot. She tossed the mechanical corpse aside and ran towards the one that was shooting at her, she performed a cartwheel and jumped up just before she got to it and landed nimbly on its shoulders. She wrapped her legs around it and leaned backwards; pulling it up with her legs and then bringing them back down in front of her while she did a handstand and smashed the bots head in the ground. She pushed on her arms to jump and get back on her feet, when a bot was coming at her from above. Before it could crush her Taylor stopped it with her mind and tossed it towards some bots that were flying towards her, causing them to fall to the ground. She then levitated her gun to her and aimed at the group of Nero bots and fired at them all. With holes in their heads they fell to the ground and exploded. From behind Taylor another bot appeared with an arm blade made of chaos energy, she turned around just in time to stop it with her gun and the bot continued to try and slash at her with Taylor using her gun as a shield and blocking every slash. They continued to have their little blade dance until Taylor decided to end it before her gun was cut through, so she kicked it in its gut and banged the butt of her gun into the bots head; causing a dent in the bots head. The bot was stunned so Taylor aimed the gun right between its eyes and fired. When the bot fell to the ground more bots came and aimed at Taylor, so she got on bent knee and aimed at them. When the bots opened fire so did Taylor, she stood her ground with only a few shots barley hitting her. With one left in front of her she jumped towards it and used her gun as a bat to remove the bots head from its body. Taylor landed back on the ground exhausted, when she received a call from the Doctor.

"What is it…Doctor?" Taylor responded while trying to catch her breath. She listened to the Doctor and when he was finished her eyes grew small and she turned pale."WHAT!?" She yelled.

*Music change to: Morte Ai Nostri Nemici by Jeff Williams, from Red vs Blue*

While Taylor was talking with the Doctor, X was handling the remaining Nero bots. X fired a charged shot at one above him and jumped to the right when one tried to crush him with its fist. When it was trying to pull its hand from the ground, X rammed into it with his shoulder; which caused it to be severed from its arm that was stuck in the ground. While the bot was stunned from the hit, X fired at its head with a regular shot and turned around to see three Nero bots coming at him. The bots got closer to each other and turned so they were back to back with each other. The bots began to spin all together in one direction while creating a chaos energy field in front of them. X decided to meet them head on with his Nova Strike and collided with them. It was a battle of will now and X was failing, but before they could successfully push X back, he started to pour on more power and began to push them back. In a few seconds X smashed through the Nero bots combined attacks, destroying them. X slid across the ground and fired at multiple Nero bots. He slid into a Nero bot and slammed his fist through its chest. X finally stopped and tossed the bot to the side, one tried to charge straight at him but X grabbed it and slammed it into the ground. He then put his X-buster on its chest and fired at point blank range. The last of the bots stood before X as he charged his Nova strike, they all ran at X while he was charging. X charged for a few more seconds longer and blasted off towards the bots. He expanded the energy of the Nova strike so it could destroy the remaining Nero bots; X easily blew them all away with his attack but it left him feeling drained."Finally…it's over."

*Music stop*

X straightened himself when he saw Taylor rushing towards him with a look of urgency."What is it Taylor?" X asked.

"The front of the base is being attacked by Nero, the real Nero. Glimpse is fighting him now by himself. Flare, Misty, and Zero are handling the remaining Nero bots, so we need to help Glimpse right now before he gets himself killed!" X nodded in agreement and the two of them rushed to Glimpse's side.

*Front of Maverick Hunter base*

Glimpse stood before Nero in his super form but was severely injured from the Nero bots."Are you sure you want to do this? You look like you're about to collapse from exhaustion. I could kill you without breaking a sweat." Nero cracked his knuckles as he began to chuckle evilly.

"We'll see about that." Glimpse rushed towards Nero and raised his fist to hit him between the eyes.

*Music start: Fragments by Jeff Williams*

Glimpse launched his fist forward only for it to be caught by Nero and be flung to a metal pillar holding the base's roof that was above the entrance. Glimpse got back up and rolled out of the way when he saw Nero coming to punch his lights out, he kicked Nero in the jaw while his fist was stuck in the pillar, which set him free. Nero back flipped and slid across the ground and fired dark chaos spears at Glimpse, which he countered with his yellow chaos spears. Glimpse curled into a ball and came at Nero with his spin dash, but Nero brought up his foot a little and stopped Glimpse."Heh pathetic." Nero kicked the still curled up Glimpse up to his waist and spun around to kick Glimpse with a roundhouse; sending him into a fuel tanker. Nero then fired a chaos spear at the flammable fuel and blew up the tanker with Glimpse still in it. Glimpse flew out of the flames and tackled Nero into the ground. He then held onto him and started to run while holding him in the ground with his right arm, Glimpse then smashed him into a wall and charged up chaos energy in his left hand.

"Any last words you damn monster?" Glimpse hissed through his teeth. Nero just chuckled.

"Yes, do you really think you can beat me? After all Glimpse, you are my…little brother." Glimpse lost his focus and the chaos energy in his hand faded away. Nero then grabbed Glimpse's arm that was holding him bent it the opposite way, breaking his arm.

"AHHHH!" Nero kneed him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. He then began to repeatedly punch Glimpse in the gut and finished with an uppercut to his chin. Once Glimpse was air born Nero flew towards him while charging his light speed attack. When Nero was fully charged he released the energy and instantly broke the light barrier. Nero was smacking Glimpse around like he was a rag doll, Nero then finished with by bringing his elbow down on Glimpse's back; sending him into the ground below, creating a crater.

*Music stop*

"Well little brother, it looks like this is the end of the line. Now do you have any last words?" Nero formed a chaos blade in his hand and held it with both hands as he brought it up. Glimpse looked up at his older brother with his one good eye, since his left eye got blood in it from his forehead."No? Then say goodbye to life…little brother." Nero brought down his sword and was about to finish it.

***To be Continued***

* * *

**Author's note: So how was that for a surprise? Bet none of you saw that coming? So what do you all think will happen next? Will Nero kill his little brother or will he have a change of heart? Tell me what you think in your reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**I own nothing except my oc and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Nero brought down his chaos sword to finish Glimpse off, but before the blade could make contact, something hit Nero's hand causing him to let go of his sword and disappear. "Who the hell threw-!?" Nero looked at the spot where the object landed and saw that it was Glimpses sword. He looked back at Glimpse who was no longer in his super state. "How did you do that, you shouldn't have enough power after everything you've been through."

"I didn't…do any…thing." Glimpse struggled with the sentence since he was badly beaten from his fight with Nero and the Nero bots.

"If it wasn't you then who?" Nero thought for a moment before he figured it out. "No way, he's already here!? Damn it, I need to finish this quick!" Nero turned back to Glimpse and readied a chaos lance. "Sorry little brother but I have to end this now." Nero was about to fire before; someone else shot him, making him stagger. "Now what!?" Nero looked for where the shot came from and found Taylor standing on the roof of a small building.

"Step away from the green hedgehog right now or else!" Taylor threatened Nero.

Nero laughed at her. "Or else what little fox girl?"

Taylor smirked. "Or else this." Nero was confused for a moment when she did nothing. While he was confused X rammed into Nero with his Nova strike and they both crashed into a store. X jumped away from Nero and fired a charged shot at Nero while he was still down. Taylor appeared behind X as he ducked down so she could fire multiple shots from her rifle. When the smoke cleared Nero was on bent knee with his arms crossed.

"Not bad you two, that actually hurt." He put his arms down and stood up. "But now playtime is over." He dashed towards Taylor and elbowed her stomach, sending out of the store and into a destroyed car. X was about to shoot Nero but he disappeared and then reappeared behind him; Nero grabbed X from behind, pulled him up, and then slammed him back into the ground. The force of it was so strong that it made X bounce which Nero used to his advantage as he spun around and kicked X across the chin, sending him next to Taylor. "I suppose I should say thank you to you two for trying to look after my little brother but…I never really cared about him." Nero ran after them at top speed but before he could reach them a fire ball hit him on his right causing him to slip up and start tumbling towards Taylor and X. Taylor aimed her gun and X charged his buster. "Crap!" They both fired, combining their shots so it would be more powerful. The shot hit Nero dead on and sent him flying back into the sky.

"Now Zero!" X shouted. From atop a building that Nero was flying towards, Zero stepped up to the edge and brought out his Z-buster.

"It's time for this guy to see what happens when he messes with the best." Zero slammed his Z-buster into Nero's back once he was close enough, then Zero fired his buster multiple times into Nero's back at point blank range. Zero then changed his hand back to normal and brought it up while he was still holding Nero. Energy started to charge up in his hand."REKKOHA!" Zero brought his fist down and slammed Nero into the ground with all the charged up energy coming out at point blank range on Nero's back, causing an explosion that also caused some damage to Zero. After a few seconds Zero came out of the smoke on one side with Nero falling out of the other side, so he was in free fall."Flare, now!" While Nero was falling back to the ground in a daze he noticed someone flying towards him with their right arm completely engulfed in flames.

"Are we really going to go through this again?" Nero asked with a sweat drop.

"We are going to keep on doing this until you finally give up!" Flare slammed his arm into Nero's chin and started to fly through buildings with Nero still on his arm. After they went through the eleventh building Flare changed direction and made a dive bomb for the ground. At the last second Flare pulled up while letting Nero get slammed into the ground."Are you through with getting your ass handed to you now?" Flare flew back to the ground with Taylor, X, and Zero coming up next to him. Nero got back up and spat out some blood, and then he smirked.

"Please, you really think you pathetic creatures can stop a god? Don't make me laugh!" Nero crossed his arms and then immediately uncrossed them causing a massive black chaos blast to be released and send everyone flying."You see that? That was barely thirtieth of my power. But I will admit you all did some okay damage to me, I think I might be sore tomorrow. The only people who can stop me would be that annoying little brat who won't stop chasing me, and the other guy." Flare slowly got back up."Oh? You still got a bit of fight left in'ya?" Flare just glared at him while Taylor, X, and Zero got back up."Well it looks like all of you still want to be slowly beaten to death, well then as you're soon to be god allow me to grant your wish!" Nero dashed towards the injured warriors. Meanwhile at the site where Glimpse was left severely hurt with Misty next to him trying to heal him with her ability to control water.

"Come on Glimpse wake up. We need you; Nero is too much to handle by ourselves. Please wake up." Misty said while focusing more of her energy on healing Glimpse.

*Inside Glimpse's mind*

Glimpse is on his knees surrounded by darkness, trying to wrap his mind around what Nero said to him."How…how can this be? I find family just so they can kill me. I thought if I had family with me I wouldn't be the only one who would have to bear the burden of being the only survivor of my world. But the only family I have wants me dead and buried in the ground. Maybe I should just give up and let him put me out of my misery." Everything was silent and pitch black until small light started to shine in the darkness. Glimpse looked towards the light when it started to speak.

"Jeez how much longer are you going to mope in the dark? Are you really going to just lie down and die like a dog?" Glimpse stood with a bit of fire in his eyes.

"What did you say?" Glimpse growled.

"Ohhh I'm so scared of the sad little green hedgehog. Do you really think someone who's willing to give up so easily can scare me?" The voice responded tauntingly.

"I have lost everything that was worth fighting for and the only family I have is trying to kill me. Why shouldn't I give up?" Glimpse lost his fire and looked back towards the ground in submission.

"Well how about living for other people. I've seen the people you've run into, and they are worried about you, especially the ones who are with you right now. They are risking their lives right now to save yours. Are you going to just stay here and let them die?" The light started to take a form, but it was pretty blurry. All Glimpse could see was that he looked like a human with white hair.

"How can you be so sure huh? You don't know them." Glimpse shot back at him.

"I know some of them thanks to my father. As for the ones who are traveling with you, do you really think they would be risking their lives if they didn't care about you?" Glimpse thought for a moment about what he said and just remained silent."Okay let me try this, what about your promise?" When Glimpse heard that he thought back to what Carly said and remembered his promise to her. Glimpse clenched his fists and a fire was in his eyes again.

"I will never forget the promise I made to her."

"Well then how about you wake up and go keep your promise huh? I can heal your injuries so you can take care of business." A light engulfed Glimpse and he felt completely healed.

"Thanks." Glimpse started to hear someone calling his name so he started to wake up.

*Back in the real world*

Glimpse's eyes shot open which made Misty jump back a little bit, but she sighed in relief."Thank goodness you're finally awake. How are you feeling?" Glimpse got up and gave her a confident smirk.

"I feel better than I've felt for a while." His expression then changed to serious one."Where is Nero Misty?"

"Right here brother!" They looked up to see Nero throwing Flare, Taylor, X, and Zero towards them. Misty created a gust of wind to catch them and bring them down safely to the ground."You know some powerful people brother. They actually gave me a bit of a hard time. I think they are still alive, I wanted to make sure they are alive so I can kill them right in front of you." Nero had an evil smirk on his face as he looked down at Glimpse and Misty.

"Misty, I need you to call the Doctor and tell him to get the others back inside the base. You protect them while I handle Nero." Misty was about to argue with him but Glimpse just looked at her so she decided not to. Misty knew that he was dead set about doing this, plus something seemed different about him. She knew he would be fine. She called the Doctor and told him what to do and what was going on.

*Music start: Hall of Fame by The Script*

Glimpse stood completely still as he changed into his super form. He glared into his older brothers white evil eyes. Nero punched his metal gauntlets together and readied himself."Nothing will change brother. Your fate is to die by my hand. It's the will of your older brother and your god." Glimpse just glared at him as he summoned his sword to his hands. Glimpse and Nero flew at each other at the speed of light. Nero's right fist clashed with Glimpse's sword and they created a shockwave that shattered any of the windows in the city that haven't been destroyed yet. Glimpse flipped over Nero and brought down his leg on his back, causing him to flinch but Nero turned around and fired a chaos lance at Glimpse, only for him to cut through it. Glimpse then encased his sword in chaos energy and slashed his sword sideways; sending a wave of chaos energy towards him and exploding on impact sending Nero back a bit. He looked around for Glimpse but couldn't find him anywhere. He looked up and saw Glimpse coming down on him while he was encased with chaos energy."What the hell is that?"

"It's called Chaos Impact!" Glimpse smashed his fist into Nero's jaw and made him fall towards the ground."Not yet!" Glimpse dashed below Nero and elbowed him in the back, sending him back up, and then he went to his side and kicked."One more time!" Glimpse dashed over to him one more time and put his hands together and brought them down on Nero's gut. He fell to the ground below him and created a big crater.

"Damn! How did you become so strong?" Nero pushed through the pain and got back up. He looked up and saw Glimpse's Chaos Impact had finally worn off."That's a nice trick Glimpse, but it won't be enough to stop me." Nero teleported behind Glimpse and punched him across the face, followed by knee to the gut, and finally grabbing him and throwing him through the top of a ten story building. Glimpse fell through all the floors and got back up. He looked up to see Nero curled up in a ball and coming at him at the speed of light. Glimpse readied his sword and waited until the last second. He slashed upwards and landed on the second floor while Nero was standing completely still on the first floor. When Glimpse sent his sword away the top half of Nero's body fell to the ground, revealing a bunch of wires inside of him.

"I was right, that's just an improved Nero bot. The real one is still on the colony." Glimpse looked up towards the sky with defiance in his eyes."If you really are a god and my brother…then it's my job to be the one who stops you. I don't care if you have the power of a god, I'll break through heaven and hell to bring you down."

***To be Continued***


	11. Chapter 11

** Chapter 11**

**I own nothing except my oc and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respective owners**

* * *

After Nero's attack, everyone was inside Maverick Hunter HQ, recovering from the battle. X and Zero recovered quickly and were out gathering the parts they needed to prevent the colony from crashing into earth. Flare and Taylor were almost completely recovered thanks to Misty. The Doctor was almost done with the transporters and Glimpse was inside waiting for the Doctor to finish."How much longer Doctor?" Glimpse asked.

"Well you asked me an hour ago and I said it would be two hours until I was done, so it will be finished in an hour. Why don't you go and check on your friends Glimpse, I'm sure you must be worried." Glimpse only grunted in response. He may have accepted that the people he was with were worried about him, but he still wasn't ready to accept them just yet. Glimpse walked into the medical ward and found that Taylor and Flare were out of bed and stretching.

"I see you two are finally up." Glimpse said emotionlessly. Taylor was annoyed by his uncaring tone after they risked their lives to save him, so she decided to discipline him and flip him onto his back."What the hell was that for!?" Glimpse yelled.

"For being rude! We risked our lives for you and that's how you thank us! I've met children with better manners than you." She said while turning around and letting her tail hit Glimpse in the face. Glimpse was about to snap at her but he calmed himself down and knew she was right.

"*sigh*Your right, I should be more grateful to you all for saving my life. Thank you." Glimpse got up and headed towards the window."I'm just really stressed out right now. Nero told me something very troubling when he was about to kill me." Everyone turned to Glimpse as he stared out the window."Nero is my older brother." The room was silent as everyone took a moment to process what they just heard. Flare was the first to respond.

"So that means you and him are from the same world. I can't imagine how it must feel to find someone from your own world, family no less, to try and kill you." Flare leaned against a wall and started to think to himself.

"What are you going to do Glimpse?" Misty asked. Glimpse was silent as for a few seconds, until he turned around with cold dead eyes.

"I will defeat him no matter what. We are from the same world and he is my brother, so it is my responsibility to take him down and stop whatever he's planning." Glimpse walked to the door until Flare stopped him.

"If you think I'm just going to let you go and do this by yourself, then I'm afraid you are sorely mistaken. Whatever he's planning it clearly involves more than just your world." Glimpse was about to say something when Taylor spoke next.

"You can count me in too; I want to pay that guy back for the bruises he gave me. Plus it sounds like it could be a hell of a lot of fun." Taylor said a little too cheerfully, and then Misty spoke up.

"There's no way I can just let someone go through this alone, I don't care how dangerous it is you can count me in too." Misty said with a look that said she wouldn't take no for an answer. Glimpse could just sigh in defeat.

"Fine, if that's what you guys want." Glimpse left the room with the others following behind him, and they went to the control room to see if anything has happened."Doctor has there been any signs of-"The Doctor jumped with joy and ran to the teleporter.

"It's finished! I finally got it working." Glimpse and the others were silent as they were waiting for the Doctor to explain. He turned to them with a just as confused look."The teleporter, it's working now."

"What! You said it would take another hour." Glimpse said.

"Oh right, I lied." The Doctor turned back around and did some more work on the teleporter to make sure it would be safe.

"So we can get to the colony right Doc?" Asked Taylor.

"Yes you can all go now. But I recommend you wait for X and Zero to get back." Glimpse grabbed the Doctor and threw him into a chair."What do you think you're doing? Glimpse!" Taylor held him in the chair while Flare tied him down with some rope he found on the way to the control room."What are all of you doing!?"

"We are going to help Glimpse take down Nero." Flare said.

"But you can't, it's too dangerous. If you all are up there when X and Zero come back with the parts, you could all get killed when the colony gets destroyed. They won't stop just because you four are up there." They just ignored the Doctors pleas and got in the teleporter, luckily no one else was around to stop them.

"Sorry Doctor but I have to do this and they insist on coming with me. Wish us luck." Glimpse said as he pushed a button that readied the teleporter.

"No don't!" The Doctor yelled as they were transported to the space colony.

*On the Space colony*

Glimpse, Taylor, Flare, and Misty appeared on a very isolated area of the colony. When they looked around they saw a bunch of cables and wires were leading to a long dark hallway."Who wants to go in first?" Glimpse asked and no one volunteered.

"You guys are a bunch of babies." Taylor said as she went first with her gun on her back. Glimpse and the others shrugged it off and went in after her. They walked for what seemed like hours until they reached a door where the wires went into.

"So who wants to knock?" Glimpse asked.

"Please allow me." Taylor walked up to the door and kicked it down. They walked in the room and saw Nero standing on a platform holding a small device containing some sort of energy.

"What the hell is that he's holding?" Flare said.

"This, my fiery friend is the energy source for a chaos reactor. I lost the chaos emeralds when someone interrupted me while was I trying to destroy you all. I plan on using this to replace the chaos emeralds and travel anywhere I want without wearing myself out. That's why I'm here, to temporarily replace the chaos emeralds and to build up my army. I plan on becoming the ruler of all reality. I know you have the purple chaos emerald with you, so why don't you be a good little brother and give it to me Glimpse." Nero held out his hand and had an emotionless expression on his face. His eyes still white from his dark form.

"There is no way in hell I'm giving you the chaos emerald!" Glimpse and Flare got into a battle stance while Taylor readied her gun. Misty created a gust of wind around her and covered her hands in flames. Nero shook his head in disappointment.

"I thought you would have learned by now Glimpse. You can't beat me, and neither can your friends." Flare steeped forward to get Nero's attention.

"Hold up you mentioned an army, how is it you managed to get this many robots?"

"Simple; the one called Sigma helped me. He helped me in exchange for my help in his ridiculous plan. He has no idea what I'm doing." Nero jumped off the platform and was on the same level as the others.

"Where is the rest of your army?" Taylor asked.

"I'd tell you, but we won't be staying here for much longer." Nero raised the device above his head and it began to glow.

"What are you doing!?" Misty asked.

"I'm going to another world and I'm going to send the rest of you to hell. Chaos…" Glimpse teleported to Nero and grabbed the device and they began to wrestle with each other.

"I won't let you hurt them!" Glimpse yelled.

"You won't stop me! Chaos Control!" A bright light surrounded them and they all disappeared.

Misty was the first to awaken and take a look at the area they were in. She saw they were in a big forest and that the others were nearby except for Nero, he was nowhere to be seen."Hey guys wake up." Taylor was the second to wake up followed by Flare and then Glimpse."I think we were sent to another world guys. Look at this forest." They looked around and saw how thick the forest was.

"It'll be hard to get through this place with all these trees and bushes. We better get…hold up what is that?" Glimpse saw something reflecting the sunlight on the ground not too far from them. He goes to it and picks it up."It's some kind of shard. I think it's pink? Hey do any of you guys know the colors of the chaos emerald, I never got a good look at them when Nero brought them out."

"No, there's only green, red, yellow, white, blue, light blue, and the one we have the purple one." Misty said.

"Then this thing isn't important." Glimpse was about to throw it into a stream that was near the shard when he heard someone moving through the trees."Someone is here." Glimpse rolled to the side just as someone with silver hair and a big sword attacked him."That is one big sword." Glimpse brought out his sword and attacked his opponent; getting in a grid lock with him."Seriously, why am I always attacked when I go to a new world!" Glimpse shouted to no one in particular.

"If you give me that shard then I'll let you go without killing you." The silver haired person said.

"You really think you can kill me?" Glimpse looked at his head and noticed he had animal ears."What the hell, you have animal ears!?" He pushed Glimpse back and took this opportunity to kick him into a tree."Whoa!" Glimpse slammed into the tree and fell to the ground.

"You're finished you damn rat!" Glimpse's ears twitched when he heard that phrase. He held up his sword and blocked the downward sword attack.

"I am not a rat you damn mutt!" Glimpse yelled back.

"I'm not a mutt rodent!"

"I'm not a rodent flea bag!" They glared at each other a little bit until Glimpse pushed him off and jumped into the tree. He was about to attack him when Glimpse noticed a giant boomerang was coming at him. He was going to block it but Taylor jumped in the way and kicked it to the ground."Thanks Tay."

"No problem Glimpse." She turned around when she heard someone coming at her. She saw a woman with brown hair tied into a ponytail wearing a black body suit with pink shoulder coming at her with a short katana. Taylor back flipped to avoid it and kicked her attacker, but she grabbed her foot and spun it to the right. Taylor went along with the spinning and used it to her advantage as she got back up on her feet. Taylor jumped over her and hit a pressure point in her shoulder; causing her sword arm to go limp."What are you gonna do now huh?" The woman ran towards her boomerang and pulled it onto her back."How do you expect to throw that thing with just one arm?" The woman smirked and threw the boomerang with ease."Oh crap!" It hit Taylor and sent her to the ground, the woman then jumped up and tried to hit Taylor with her boomerang while she was on the ground but Taylor rolled back and kicked her in the gut; knocking her to the ground."Almost had me but now your-"Taylor stopped mid sentence when she felt a strong force pulling on her."What the hell!?" She looked behind her and saw a man with a staff and wearing a black and purple robe. His hand had a hole in it and was sucking her in."What the hell is he!?" Flare jumped in and forced him to close his hand.

"Why are you people attacking us?" Flare asked.

"You are demons that are trying to steal the sacred jewel shard and we need to stop you." The man replied.

"We aren't demons; we aren't even from this world." The attackers stopped when they heard what Flare said.

"You creatures are from another world? How is that possible?" The woman asked.

"More importantly, how can we be sure they are telling the truth?" The silver haired one said.

"I don't sense any demonic energy from them, so maybe they are telling the truth." The other man said.

"Why don't we all just go someplace where we can relax huh?" Misty suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea. You people know anywhere we can talk?" Flare asked.

"Yes there is a village not too far from here. But before we go we should introduce ourselves; I'm Miroku and the beautiful woman with over there is Sango." The woman now known as Sango gave Miroku a glare when he complimented her appearance."The grouchy one over there with the dog ears is Inuyasha; a half demon."

"A half demon? What is he part demon dog? Does he know how to play fetch?" Glimpse said insultingly.

"You want get killed you green freak!" Inuyasha yelled at him. Miroku and everyone else sighed, knowing this would be happening a lot.

"This is going to be a long day." Miroku said as he and everyone else started to walk to the closest village.

***To be Continued***


	12. Chapter 12

** Chapter 12**

**I own nothing except my oc and the storyline. Rage the Hedgehog belongs to Sonicfan0987. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Glimpse and the others followed Inuyasha and his friends to the village and found a little inn to rest, eat, and talk. Flare and Misty explained everything while Glimpse and Taylor laid back letting them explain."So that's your story, you four are chasing after this Nero the Hedgehog to stop whatever it is he's planning. Nero is also Glimpse's older brother and he wants to kill him. Sounds a little like you Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"Don't compare me to that rodent!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Yeah, I'm way stronger than this mutt." Glimpse said.

"Oh really rodent? Then why don't we settle this right now!" Inuyasha suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Let's take this outside."

"I know just the spot, rodent." The two left the room through the window.

"Hey will you two get back here!" Sango shouted after them.

"Forget it Sango, it looks like we'll just have to let them get this out of the way. But we should watch them just in case." Miroku suggested.

"I like the sound of that, let's go." Taylor jumped out the window and hit the ground running. Miroku, Sango, Flare, and Misty soon followed.

Glimpse and Inuyasha went to clearing in the forest that had an old well in the middle of it."So this is the spot where I'll kick your ass huh?" Glimpse said tauntingly.

"We'll see who gets their ass handed to them rodent." Inuyasha drew his sword from its sheath and it changed back into a giant slightly curved sword.

"Nice trick with your sword, but my tricks are much better." Glimpse summoned his sword to his hand and the two instantly charged towards each other. Glimpse made multiple slashes at Inuyasha, but he blocked them all with his big sword. Inuyasha saw an opening and made a slash at Glimpse's midsection, Glimpse blocked it but the force of the attack sent him up into the air. Glimpse back flipped and jumped off the tree he would have hit and hit Inuyasha with a homing attack. He staggered back a bit but readied himself when he saw Glimpse coming at him with another homing attack. Inuyasha readied his fist and slammed Glimpse into the ground. Glimpse looked up and saw Inuyasha had jumped high into the air and was getting ready to punch Glimpse even further into the ground."I don't think so." Glimpse rolled out of the way and got back on his feet when Inuyasha hit the ground hard. Glimpse covered his hand in chaos energy and nailed him across his jaw; sending him across the ground. Inuyasha got back up and was a little dazed so Glimpse took this advantage and put his sword away. Glimpse covered his hands in chaos energy and started beating on Inuyasha, Glimpse kicked Inuyasha's knee and brought him down so they were at the same height. Glimpse elbowed him in between his eyes and then uppercut him onto his back."How was that mutt?" Inuyasha was silent for a moment until Glimpse let his guard down and he shot towards him and slashed Glimpse across the back. Inuyasha then punched Glimpse across the back and kicked him towards the well.

"It's time I finished this!" Inuyasha readied his sword and the wind started to pick up."Wind scar!" A powerful attack came out of his sword and was coming at Glimpse.

"Hmph I can easily dodge this." Glimpse was about to move when he noticed a girl with brown eyes and black hair coming out of the well behind him."Oh crap!"

"Who are you? What is going on!" The girl asked as she saw the attack coming.

"Get down!" Glimpse got in front of her, grabbed her, and took the brunt of the attack."AHHH!" The two were sent back and landed behind the well.

"Now who's-huh? Kagome!" He sheathed his sword and ran over to them."Are you okay?" The girl got up and dusted herself off. She had an angry look on her face.

"Sit boy!" A necklace around Inuyasha's neck glowed and he was brought down to the ground hard."What the heck is going on here, and why were you fighting this…" Kagome looked at Glimpse who was on the ground, unconscious."…Never mind. He needs help right now." She knelt down next to him and pulled out the first aid kit she has with her in her back pack.

Taylor, Miroku, and everyone else finally arrived and saw what was going on."Inuyasha what did you do?" Sango asked.

"It's not my fault he's hurt! If Kagome didn't show up he would have defended himself or jumped out of the way!" Kagome glared at him and said "Sit boy!" again and made him fall to the ground again.

"Is Glimpse going to be okay?" Misty asked.

"I'm going to be fine, damn it!" Glimpse got up and groaned in pain."The important thing is are you okay?" Glimpse said as he offered to help Kagome up. She took his hand gratefully and Glimpse pulled her up.

"Thank you. Now can someone tell me what's going on here?" Flare stepped up and told Kagome everything he and Misty told the others."I see, so you two were having a fight to prove who was stronger. Well let me put this to an end…Glimpse is stronger." Inuyasha was about to explode when Miroku put his hand over his mouth."Glimpse took the brunt of one of your most powerful attacks and is still standing without any kind of help. Plus his brother is a god, which must make him a god." Glimpse stopped her to correct on one thing.

"Hold up, my brother CLAIMS to be a god. I'm sure he isn't a real god."

"Well now that this is settled we should get back to Shippo and Kirara." Sango said.

"Who are they?" Taylor asked.

"They're our other friends that travel with us. Shippo is a fox demon kit and Kirara is a cat demon who's been in my family for three generations." Sango explained.

"Then let's get going." Flare said. They all were about to go but Kagome refused to get on Inuyasha's back.

"What the hell's wrong now?"Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I'm not going with you after you could have killed me and Glimpse. Plus you don't seem very grateful to Glimpse for saving me!" She crossed her arms and turned her back on him.

"So what, you're going to walk there?" He glared at her until Glimpse walked up to her.

"If you want I can carry you to the village." Kagome thought for a moment and gladly accepted Glimpse's offer."Alright then." Glimpse picked her up bridal style and began to run through the forest with everyone else following behind him. Inuyasha followed too but he was glaring at Glimpse the entire time.

*In the world of Mobius*

Back on Mobius, Sonic is running through an abandoned city with Blade following close behind him."You sure Scourge and Fiona are down here Blade?" Sonic asked as he stopped at a corner and took a peek around it.

"I'm sure Sonic. Tracking these two is a lot easier than tracking dragons. They're not too far from us now." The two of them were chasing after Scourge the Hedgehog and Fiona fox since they managed to escape their custody because they were distracted by the fight between Nero and Glimpse."All right, they are right inside this warehouse." Blade drew his swords and Sonic charged up his spin dash."Now Sonic!" Sonic smashed through the door and Blade ran in after Sonic. They both got in a fighting stance but Fiona and Scourge were already down."What?"

Sonic and Blade saw two red hedgehogs standing over them. One had quills like Sonic's, had emerald green eyes, and was wearing a black unzipped vest with two red stripes across the center. The vest showed a dark green shirt with a black R with curved tails on it, and had a belt with multiple pouches. He has a pair of dark navy blue pants and dark red shoes with a single black stripe. His gloves are dark grey with the finger tips showing except on the thumbs and has two silver inhibitor rings on his wrist. The other one was a darker red and had dark blue eyes. He wore a white sleeveless hoodie over a black shirt and wore black pants and black converse. His quills were pointed downwards. The in the white hoodie stepped forward."Are you Sonic the Hedgehog?" Sonic nodded his head yes."My name is Aura the Hedgehog and this is Rage the Hedgehog, I asked for his help in finding you. You see, I'm looking for my older brother Flare the Hedgehog."

"Oh I think I remember him. He disappeared with Glimpse, Misty, and that fox girl. I think her name is Taylor." Sonic said as he sat on a crate.

"Do you know where he is?" Aura asked with some concern.

"Nope, I'm afraid not. They induced chaos control so I'm afraid he could be anywhere." Aura clenched his fists and punched a hole in the wall of the warehouse.

"Damn it, what is he doing?" Rage walked to him and put his hand on Aura's shoulder to reassure him.

"I'm sure he'll turn up eventually Aura, you should head back home and wait for him." Aura nodded his head and was about to walk out when he and the others heard a strange noise. They looked to the center of the warehouse and saw a blue police box appear out of thin air. Everyone looked at it, completely shocked. A man then poked his head out the door and looked at the hedgehogs staring at him.

"This is the wrong world. That chaos energy is a complicated thing; I thought I was tracking Glimpse and his friends." Aura's ears pricked up when he heard the mention of Glimpse.

"Do you know Glimpse the Hedgehog?" The Doctor nodded his head yes."Do you also know someone named Flare the Hedgehog?" The Doctor nodded his head yes again."Where is he?"

"I don't know. I thought I was following him and the others but instead I think I found their homeworld instead. I'm sorry where are my manners, I'm the Doctor pleased to meet you." They all said hello to the Doctor and gave him their names.

"So Doctor, can you help me find my brother, Flare?" Aura asked.

"Of course I can, but not right now I'm afraid. The TARDIS needs to recharge its chaos energy for a while. Does anyone know where I can properly park my TARDIS?" Blade spoke up.

"Yeah, you can park it next to my house in White Acropolis. But how do you move around in that thing?" The Doctor just motioned for them to come in.

"But can someone bring those two in, I'm pretty sure they're criminals correct." Blade said he would carry them in and swung them both over his shoulders."Good, now come on in." They all walked in and were shocked to see how big the inside of the TARDIS was.

"What the hell are you?" Blade asked.

"I'm a Timelord and this is my time machine/space ship. Now then give me those coordinates Blade." Blade told the Doctor where to go."Alright then let's go." The Doctor flipped a switch and the TARDIS was off. Things were alright at first but then the TARDIS started to shake violently.

"Hey Doc, what's going on?" Sonic asked.

"Umm…I think we are following a chaos energy signature. Aura." Aura turned to look at the Doctor when he called his name."I think I just found your brother."

***To be Continued***


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Before I give the disclaimer let me just say one thing. I know that there are probably some of you who are worried that I'm going to pair up Sonic characters with humans so let me set things straight before someone says something. I'm not doing any kind of parings in this story. There will be some girls who appear to show some kind of interest in Sonic characters but its just for laughs all right. So there's no need to worry. I honestly don't care about stuff like that but some people do. Now with the disclaimer.**

**I own nothing except my oc and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Glimpse, Inuyasha, Kagome, and everyone else made it back to the village and were greeted with a small fox demon jumping into Kagome's arms while Glimpse was still carrying her."Kagome your back!" The fox demon stopped being cheerful when he noticed Glimpse."Kagome watch out, a demon is trying to kidnap you!" The fox demon kid jumped onto Glimpse's head and bit his ear.

"Gh!" Glimpse flinched a little from the bite.

"Shippo relax, he's not a demon. His name is Glimpse the Hedgehog and he offered to carry me back here." Glimpse slowly put Kagome down and then grabbed Shippo and began to slowly pull him off.

"She's telling the truth kid, I'm not a demon, I'm not even from this universe and neither are my friends." Shippo stopped struggling and looked at him suspiciously.

"How do I know you aren't trying tricking me?" Shippo asked questioningly.

"If I was a demon then your mutt friend in red would be trying to kill me." Glimpse said bluntly.

"Oh that's right, he would." Glimpse put Shippo down and Inuyasha walked up behind him; still fuming.

"So now what?" Inuyasha asked with some anger evident in his voice.

"Well first off I need to give you people your little jewel back." Glimpse said and Kagome jumped in front of him.

"You have a shard of the Shikon jewel!?" Glimpse backed up a little bit and nodded his head."Where is it?" Glimpse reached behind his head and pulled out the shard from his quills. Kagome then snatched it up."Alright that's another shard down." Kagome pulled out a necklace she was wearing that looked like a half of a spherical jewel and attached the shard to it."Thank you." Before Glimpse could reply he saw something tearing down the trees in the distance.

"Hey what is that thing out there tearing down the trees?" Everyone looked in the direction Glimpse was pointing at and saw that something was coming through the forest.

"He's right, there is something out there." Misty said. Inuyasha sniffed the air and his expression changed to a more serious one.

"There's a demon coming towards us, and it's a strong one." Inuyahsa drew his sword and it changed into its true form. While everyone got ready, Glimpse just stared intently in the direction of where the demon was coming from.

"Is that…chaos energy?" Everyone turned to Glimpse for an explanation.

"Chaos energy? Is it Nero?" Flare asked as he began to tense up.

"No…this is different. It feels like his, but there's something different." They waited for the demon to arrive and when it did, they were left stunned. Before them stood Taylor, but her hair was covered in dried blood and her eyes were red. Her claws were sharper than the real Taylor's and she had a dark aura around her.

"What the hell is that!?" Taylor was baffled by the demonic version of her that was in front of them."How is this possible?" Before anyone could respond a chain sickle came out from a nearby tree and was about to hit Miroku when Sango stopped it with her giant boomerang. They looked up the tree and saw a young boy wearing an outfit almost exactly like Sango's except it had yellow where she had pink.

"Who is that?" Flare asked. Sango started to tremble in both anger and frustration as she looked at the boy.

"That's my little brother…Kohaku." The mobians turned to Sango with shock in their eyes; they knew this made things more complicated.

"Alright then, here's the plan; Sango, you and Misty handle your little brother while the rest of us handle this demon fox." Misty ran up next to Sango and they both ran after Kohaku who retreated into the forest."Now let's handle this de-guh!?" The demon appeared next to Flare and kicked him hard in his neck; making him stagger a bit and hold his throat."She…kicks…hard." Flare managed to choke out.

"She might be stronger and more powerful than our Taylor but she still can't han-whoa!" The demon Taylor grabbed Glimpse by his chest fur and flipped him."Seriously!? Even the demon version of you has to flip me!" Taylor just shrugged and tried to hold back her laughter.

"Enough talk we need to take this thing down!" Inuyahsa jumped at the demon and slashed at her, but she ducked and kicked him upwards. Miroku attempted to hit her neck with the bottom of his staff but she jumped behind him and hit pressure points on his body, causing him to fall to the ground paralyzed. Glimpse attacked her next with his sword drawn and brought it down on her head, but she caught it.

"What!?" She took it out of his hand and smacked Glimpse in the head with it; causing him to be in a daze. She was about to thrust her hand into Glimpse's chest with her claws out when Taylor came in with a flying kick and sent the demon to the ground.

"If anyone is going to hurt the stubborn green idiot it's going to be the non demon fox, you got that?" The demon replica got up and growled at Taylor, She held her hand out gestured for her demon copy to come at her. The demon lunged at Taylor and she back flipped the demon's chin. The demon flipped in the air and landed perfectly on its feet. Both of them unsheathed their claws and charged towards each other. The demon clawed Taylor's stomach and Taylor managed to claw the demon's face. Taylor then bent down and kicked the demon out from under its legs, she then pulled up her gun and shot the demon in the stomach while it was still in the air; sending it into a small shack that was emptied out when they saw the demon coming. The shack came crashing down on the demon and everyone that it was over. Taylor turned around with her gun on her shoulder when the demon came bursting out the rubble and slashed Taylor across her back followed by chop to her neck; knocking her out. The fox demon looked towards Flare, Inuyasha, Glimpse and Kagome who was holding a scared Shippo.

"This thing is pretty powerful. What should we do guys?" Kagome asked.

"Since Flare can't talk right now I guess I'll come up with a plan. Kagome can you fight?" She nodded her head yes and pulled the out the bow that was on her back after she put Shippo down and told him o hide.. "Flare you and me will attack this demon from the side, Inuyasha you attack from above, Kagome you fire an arrow at her right up the center." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and performed their given action. Flare and Glimpse ran on opposite sides and Inuyasha jumped above the demon and aimed his sword downwards to stab it into her. The demon waited for a moment and when Flare and Glimpse were close enough, it jumped up and did a midair split to kick both of them to the ground. Kagome fired her arrow and it became enveloped with a pink light. The demon stood there and the arrow was deflected by some sort of barrier. The arrow went up towards Inuyasha and scratched his arm. It looked like a small hit but the arrow had spiritual energy in it; making it more lethal to demons. But inuyasha is a half demon so the damage is reduced. He was falling to the ground when the demon slashed Inuyasha across the chest and kicked him into a nearby stream.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, causing the demon to look at her now. The demon slowly walked towards Kagome as she slowly backed up in fear. She fired another arrow but it was once again deflected by the barrier. The demon reached her and raised her hand with her claws out. Kagome raised her bow in front of her to defend herself, she closed her eyes and waited for the attack but it never came. When she opened her eyes she saw Glimpse was in front of her and was holding the demon back."Glimpse."

"Get back Kagome, let me handle this." Glimpse kicked the demon back and rushed it so it couldn't counter him. He threw a punch at her stomach and axe kicked her chin, sending her back. The demon stopped herself from sliding back anymore and glared at Glimpse."Why can't any of our fights be easy for once?" The demon charged towards Glimpse tried to slash him but Glimpse leaned back and narrowly avoided the attack. Glimpse brought up his foot to its stomach and activated the booster on it, burning the demon a little and sending it to the ground. Glimpse jumped above it and was ready to stomp, but the demon grabbed Glimpse's foot and slammed him to the ground. The demon then brought Glimpse up and slugged him in the gut. Glimpse staggered back a bit, out of breath. The fox demon then grabbed Glimpse by the throat and slammed him into the ground. The demon kept its hands wrapped around Glimpse's throat and began to choke him. Glimpse struggled to break free but he was starting to lose consciousness."Da-damn it." Before Glimpse was able to pass out someone grabbed the demon's tail and slammed it into the ground. Glimpse gasped for air and looked up to see Inuyasha sending his sword into its stomach. The demon disappeared into black smoke, leaving nothing behind.

"Told you I was stronger than you." Glimpse was about to respond but he decided to let it go and get some rest instead.

Glimpse woke up in someone's house and saw a candle next to him as he was sleeping on the ground."Where the hell am I?" Glimpse asked himself quietly as he got up.

"Oh you're finally awake." Glimpse looked to the door behind him and saw Kagome coming in with some water.

"Where am I?" Kagome walked over to him and sat down next to him with her legs under her.

"You're in Kaede's house. She's the one who's in charge of this village." She handed Glimpse the water she brought in and he took it gratefully and began to drink from it. After Glimpse was finished he set it down and turned to Kagome.

"So I imagine Misty was the one who healed me." Glimpse said as he stretched. Kagome had a gloomy look on her face and Glimpse stopped stretching when he noticed."What's wrong? Did something happen to her?" Glimpse started to panic a little bit.

"We don't know. She and Sango were kidnapped by Naraku, our sworn enemy. He wants the shikon jewel and he'll do anything to get it. He even brought back Sango's little brother Kohaku. He's supposed to be dead but Naraku brought him back to life with a shard of the sacred jewel. He now uses him against us and Sango just so he can make us hesitate to fight him." Glimpse clenched his fists in anger. He wanted to find this Naraku and make him pay for kidnapping and possibly hurting one of his friends. Glimpse slowly got up and walked towards the door."Glimpse what's wrong?" Glimpse turned to her with his eyes filled with rage.

"I'm going to find Naraku, rescue Misty and Sango, and then I'm going to make him pay." Glimpse opened the door and saw Inuyasha flying towards him. Glimpse didn't react in time so he and Inuyasha both fell to the ground.

"Glimpse!" Kagome ran to Glimpse and helped him up."Inuyasha what's going on?" She asked, assuming he did something stupid again.

"It wasn't my fault those four new hedgehogs for overreacting." Inuyasha said defensively.

"Four new hedgehogs?" Glimpse looked out the door and saw Rage, Aura, Blade, and Sonic standing in the doorway with angry looks on their faces.

"Don't call me a rodent!" The four of them shouted at once.

"Oh crap." Glimpse said to himself.

***To be Continued***


	14. Chapter 14

** Chapter 14**

**I own nothing except my oc and the storyline. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

"How the hell did you four get here?" Glimpse asked.

"Simple, a guy named the Doctor. He showed up in our world and when he was about to go someplace else in our world he said his TARDIS picked up a chaos energy signature and managed to punch through the wall between dimensions. Honestly he wasn't so happy about doing that. Apparently his TARDIS is going to be out for a while and he's trying to fix it." Sonic explained to Glimpse.

"Okay. Well in that case I guess we can use your help in finding our friends." Glimpse walked out the door and found Flare and Miroku sitting outside the house while Taylor was lying down in a tree."Come on you two, we're heading out." Flare and Taylor got up and got behind Glimpse to leave but Inuyasha got in their way.

"Where the hell are you going?" He asked. Glimpse just walked around him.

"I'm going to find my friend and save her." Sonic ran up behind him and grabbed his shoulder.

"I know you want to rush in there and save Misty and Sango, I do too, but you need a plan Glimpse." Glimpse was about to snap at Sonic but he thought for a moment and realized he was right.

"What do you suggest then? I say with all of us together we can easily break into his castle and overpower him." Glimpse said.

"That won't work." The two hedgehogs turned to Kagome."Naraku's hideout is protected by a barrier. Only Inuyasha can break through it." Glimpse groaned in annoyance.

"All right, here's what we'll do, me, Flare, Taylor, Inuyasha, and Kagome will go rescue our friends. You and everyone else will protect the village." Sonic and Kagome were confused when Glimpse was finished.

"Why do we have to defend the village?" Sonic asked.

"Someone sent a demon version of Taylor here, so they are probably going to send more eventually. You need to evacuate everyone here to a safe place." Glimpse turned around and was walking towards the village but stopped."How do you know anything about this?"

"Well we first knew these people were friends when we saw Misty was fighting with Sango. They were chasing this kid when some kind of deadly gas knocked them out. We were about to help them when some woman showed up with a bunch of demons and took them away with the wind. Kagome says she was one of Naraku's minions; Kagura." Sonic told him.

"I see." Glimpse closed his eyes and got deep in thought."We've wasted enough time so we need to go now." Glimpse walked into the forest with Taylor and Flare quickly followed. Before Kagome left to get Inuyasha Sonic said he wanted to tell her something.

"Listen Kagome, there's something you need to know about him. You see Glimpse isn't from our world exactly; he's from a world similar to ours but not exactly. His world was on the verge of being destroyed by a monster and he was created to stop it, but he failed. He lost a lot of friends because of it and he even lost his best friend. His best friend was the one who convinced him to leave his world before he was killed to. He's only knows how to fight, he never had a family, never got to have fun, never knew freedom, and everything he did have was taken from him. He needs someone to keep an eye on him and keep him from doing anything reckless and I think you're the best person for the job…for now at least." When Sonic finished Kagome had a depressed look on her face.

"That sounds awful." She looked at Glimpse as he is waiting for her and Inuyasha."Don't worry Sonic I'll look after him." She left to get Inuyasha and when she did she brought him to the others and they left the village.

*3 hours later*

"How much farther is this guys place?" Taylor asked, starting to get annoyed with all the walking.

"It's still hours away and it's starting to get dark. We should stop here for the night." Flare said and they all agreed. While they were making camp Taylor saw something coming towards them from the air.

"Guys we've got company!" Everyone gathered around Taylor and readied themselves. Inuyasha sniffed the air and relaxed when he recognized the scent.

"That's not an enemy, it's Kirara." The demon cat landed in front of them, scaring Taylor, Flare, and Glimpse since she was in her bigger form which looked like a saber tooth cat. She had red feline eyes, two tails with some black near the end and black on her paws. She changed back to her small kitten form and jumped into Kagome's arms and she started to pet her.

"Hey Kirara, I completely forgot to bring you with us I'm sorry." Everyone relaxed when they saw how friendly she was."Everyone this is Kirara, Sango's partner and one of our friends." The little kit made a little meow which they thought must have been a greeting.

"Okay. Now that introductions are done let's finish setting the camp" Glimpse said coldly and went back to finish setting up the camp. Inuyasha sniffed the air again and tensed up quickly.

"Watch out!" Inuyasha shouted to Glimpse but was too late when a wolf jjumped out of the bushes and attacked. Glimpse was on the ground while trying to hold the wolf back so it wouldn't bite him.

"Rotten animal!" Glimpse fired a chaos spear through the wolf and threw the lifeless corpse to the ground."Well that takes care of that little nuisance." Kagome looked at the wolf intently and Inuyasha had a serious look on his face.

"Inuyasha isn't that one of-"

"Yes it is. So he can't be too far now." After he said that someone jumped out of a tree and attacked Glimpse. This person had black hair that was tied into a ponytail, blue eyes, tan skin, and a wolf tail. He wore silver and black armor mixed with some wolf fur.

"You'll pay for that bastard!" Glimpse kicked the demon wolf off him and jumped to his feet.

"You're the one who sent that wolf after us?" Glimpse looked at him more closely and noticed that his tail was a part of his body."You must be a demon wolf. In that case I guess I shouldn't hold back." The demon wolf smirked at Glimpse's over confidence.

"You'll have to keep up with me first." A small whirlwind surrounded him and he ran off deeper into the forest.

"Hmph, you call that speed?" Glimpse dashed after him; leaving Kagome and the others to chase after them.

"That little rat won't be able to catch me now. No one is faster than-What the!?" He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Glimpse standing in front of him."How did you do that?"

"Simple; I'm much faster than you." Glimpse dashed towards him and kicked his gut followed by hitting his back with his elbow; sending him to the ground."Finally a fight that will be ended quickly." Glimpse grabbed his armor, lifted him up, and pinned him to a tree."Say goodnight demon." Glimpse was about to finish him when Inuyasha and the others showed up.

"Glimpse stop!" Kagome yelled at him and Glimpse stopped at the last second."He's another one of our friends, his name is Koga." Glimpse just glared at her.

"Seriously? This guy sent one his wolves to kill us and you still call him a friend?"

"I didn't know you were with Kagome." Koga managed to choke out.

"So you won't attack Kagome or any of her friends but you'll attack and kill total strangers for no reason. That doesn't change a thing, you are an enemy and I must kill all my enemies without hesitation!" Glimpse let Koga go and took a few steps back."Chaos Bind!" Glimpse froze Koga in time and summoned his sword."I'll at least make sure you don't feel anything when I kill you." He lined his sword up with Koga's heart and rushed forward."Die!" Glimpse was about to kill Koga when Kagome got in his way."Kagome what are you doing? Get out of my way!" She only shook her head in refusal.

"No I won't let you kill him. He's one of my friends so I have to protect him." "Kagome he tried to kill me. He's also killed many other people too; I have to put an end to it." Kagome still didn't budge.

"But people can change; everyone deserves a second chance don't they? This isn't like your world; you can't just kill someone because they might be our enemy. You need to learn that fighting isn't the only answer." Glimpse just continued to get angrier.

"If I don't fight then people will die! I won't allow any more people to die; it's my responsibility to kill my enemies!" She slapped Glimpse across the face when he said that.

"Don't say that! Killing people is not your responsibility; your responsibility is to live your life and find someone you really care about who makes you happy." Glimpse lowered his gaze and started trembling.

"Find someone I care about…makes me happy…everyone I care about died and I just left. All that happened because I couldn't kill my enemy. How can I risk that again?" Glimpse dropped his sword and fell to his knees."I lost the person I cared about most. I have to fight." Kagome walked up to him and gave him a comforting hug.

"I'm not asking you to stop fighting; I'm just asking you to just be more compassionate and to give people a chance." Glimpse stopped his trembling and pulled himself up.

"…Very well. I will try to become more compassionate and give people a second chance." Glimpse looked at Koga who was still frozen in time."Starting with him." Glimpse snapped his fingers and Koga was free.

"Huh? What the hell just happened?" Kagome helped Koga up and began to tell him what was going on. Flare walked up to Glimpse and asked.

"So are you really going to give people a chance?" Glimpse was silent for a few seconds until he finally responded.

"Yes I will. Things are different now. I no longer have to constantly fight and kill now, and I'm no longer alone. I need to start adjusting to my new life." Glimpse walked backed to camp with Inuyasha following."Aren't you going to stay behind with them?"

"I can't stand the stench of that wolf nor can I stand the sight of him." Inuyasha responded.

"What, you jealous of seeing him with Kagome?" Glimpse asked with a smirk.

"I am not! What makes you think I'd be jealous of him?!" Inuyasha asked very defensively.

"I noticed you glaring at me when I was carrying Kagome to the village. You must really care about her." Inuyasha remained silent because he couldn't come up with an excuse."So I'm guessing she's your best friend."

"Best friend? I…guess you could say that." Inuyasha was starting to get uncomfortable with all these questions.

"What else could she be to you? What bond could be stronger than best friends?" Inuyasha stopped when he realized what Glimpse said.

"Don't you…know any other relationships between people?"

"I thought the only relationships between people were friends, family, and best friends. What else is there?" Glimpse had a curious look on his face while Inuyasha had an uncomfortable one.

"Um, you're going to have to ask someone else about that. Why don't you ask Miroku when we get back?" Inuyasha walked back to the camp site leaving a confused Glimpse behind him.

"What was that all about?" Glimpse scratched the back of his head and walked back to camp.

*Back with Sonic's group*

"So Miroku right? When are we going to evacuate the people?" Sonic asked.

"We can't evacuate them; there is no area safe to evacuate them to that are nearby. They could get attacked while they are leaving. But I have another idea. I'm going to place charms around the village that will prevent the demons from getting in. You and your friends will keep the demons away from the barrier."

"You sure that will work? I'm okay with taking on a bunch of demons, but I'm worried about the people." Miroku just had a confident smile on his face.

"Don't worry, I can handle this." Miroku left to start placing the charms leaving Sonic to tell his friends of his plan.

"All right guys listen up! We need to defend the village and make sure the demons don't get close to the barrier. We'll all spread out and defend our own part. It will be difficult but I'm sure we can handle it."

"So when should we get to defending the village?" Blade asked. His question was answered when they heard the roar of multiple demons.

"Does that answer your question Blade?" Rage said.

"Let's not waste any time. It's time to kick some demonic ass!" Aura said and the four of them took to separate locations to defend the village.

***To be Continued***


End file.
